Yuzuki
by SilentRoses
Summary: In einer Welt, in der es mehr Monster als Menschen gibt, ist alles ganz anders. Selena ist eine Jägerin, Endymion ein Vampir, finden sie trotzdem zusammen? Total AU und total OoC!
1. Erst lesen

Author's Note 1:

Ich hab hier mal was aus der Mottenkiste gegraben, eine Geschichte aus dem Jahr 1999, die vorletzte, vor meiner großen Schreibblockade. Da ich sie von meinen alten Arbeiten am liebsten mag, dachte ich, ich veröffentliche sie trotz Altersgilb doch mal *g*

Sie ist natürlich vollkommen AU, da ich nie eine wirklich Begabung für die "Magical Girl" Geschichten hatte. Das klang bei mir immer irgendwie gestelzt und unnatürlich. Die Parallelen zu Buffy sind mir bewußt, aber vollkommen zufällig entstanden, ich habe Buffy nämlich zum ersten Mal gesehen, nachdem mich eine Bekannte gefragt hat, ob ich absichtlich einen Crossover gebastelt hätte. Na ja... shit happens, ne wa? Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem. ^_~

Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte nach wie vor meinen Kaninchen Bärli, der während ich an dieser Geschichte schrieb, leider gestorben ist. Danach ist die Geschichte ein wenig gekippt und viel düsterer geworden, als ich eigentlich geplant hatte, aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, daß das besonders schlimm ist oder?

So, und wen es interessiert, es folgt noch die original Author's Note von 1999, mit den ganzen Namenserklärungen und ein paar Danksagungen (aber nicht vielen *g*)

Ansonsten viel Spaß mit "Yuzuki" und nicht vergessen, mir mitzuteilen, wie ihr sie fandet! *der Review-Button schreit verzweifelt "klick mich!"*

SilentRose

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Es ist mal wieder soweit, eine glorreiche Geschichte ist zu Ende ^_^. (Es riecht hier auf einmal so merkwürdig. Das wird doch nicht... NEIN!!! Das ist dieses dämliche Eigenlob!!! ERBARMEN!! *ggg*)  
Hm, was gibt es zu Yuzuki zu sagen? Bis jetzt fällt mir nicht viel ein, aber die Inspiration kommt ja bekanntlich meistens erst beim Schreiben, vielleicht gilt das ja auch für Bemerkungen des Autors *blöde g*.  
Vielleicht eine kleine Wörtererklärung zum Anfang. Wie wahrscheinlich viele gemerkt haben werden, sind die hier verwendeten Namen (nicht die Vornamen der vier Kriegerinnen, die anderen) japanischer Herkunft und sie haben auch alle eine gewisse Bedeutung, auch wenn sie nicht immer sooooo großartig ist:  
  
Personennamen:  
  
Suisei - ist das japanische Wort für Merkur, wörtlich übersetzt heißt es "Wasserstern".  
Kasei - selbes wie oben, es bedeutet "Feuerstern" und ist das japanische Wort für Mars.  
Mokusei - "Holzstern" und das Wort für Jupiter.  
Kinsei - "Goldstern" und das Wort für Venus.  
  
Yuzuki bedeutet Abendmond und aus irgendeinem Grund fand ich dieses Wort nicht nur als Nachnamen für Selena und als Bezeichnung des besten Jägers passend, sondern auch gleich als Titel. Das sich das dritte irgendwie noch aus dem zweiten ergibt, konnte ich noch nachvollziehen, aber fragt mich um Gottes Willen nicht, warum ich Selena nicht einfach wie die anderen vier nach ihrem "Planeten" (also in dem Fall "Tsuki" oder "Getsu") benannt habe. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.  
  
Mamoru/Darien habe ich in diesem Fall Endymion genannt, weil er schon ein sehr alter Vampir sein sollte und ich irgendwie fand, daß Endymion zu einem Vampir (vor allem zu einem fast tausend Jahre alten Vampir) besser passen würde, als Mamoru oder Darien.  
  
Serena/Usagi habe ich eigentlich nur Selena genannt, weil ich sie weder schon wieder Serena noch Usagi nennen wollte ^_^; Ich hoffe, man verzeiht es mir, aber ich fand Selena eigentlich sehr schön und wenn man es japanisch betrachtet, ist es genau das selbe wie Serena (die Sache mit dem "l" und dem "r").  
  
Für die vier Lords alias die Großen Vier gilt das selbe wie für Endymion. Bei ihnen hab ich im Prinzip die Namen benutzt, die in der deutschen Version der Serie auch genutzt werden (sie sind schließlich in allen Versionen die selben), sieht man mal von Jedyte ab, den ich hier Jadeite genannt habe. Ich habe schon soviel verschiedene Versionen des Namens gesehen, daß man mehrere Male das Eene-Meene-Miste Verfahren anwenden müßte, um einen auszusuchen. Weil Jade im Vergleich zu Jed ein Mineral ist, wie bei den anderen drei auch, hab ich Jadeite genommen.  
  
Janus ist ein Mond, ich glaube, es war ein Saturnmond, aber ich weiß es nicht mehr so genau. Und nebenbei auch noch ein Gott mit zwei Köpfen, der für den Anfang und das Ende steht. Der Gott der Tordurchgänge... na ja, das hat für die Geschichte allerdings keine tiefere Bedeutung, ich hab ihn wegen dem Mond genommen ^_~  
  
Die Orts/Gegenstandsnamen:  
  
shinkanbedeutet "Stille"  
hakibedeutet "Zerstörung"  
unmeibedeutet "Schicksal"  
eikibedeutet "Mut"  
fukobedeutet "Unglück"  
kodokubedeutet "einsam/allein"  
kotoubedeutet "einsame Insel"  
tokobedeutet "ewig"  
kanjakubedeutet "Stille"  
  
Hey ^_^; doch schon eine längere author's note *g*. Na ja, viel babbeln will ich jetzt aber nicht mehr.  
  
Wie immer möchte ich meinen Dank an die gewohnten drei Leute richten:  
Meinen **Raven**, der immer äußerst geduldig ist, wenn sich meine Schreibattacken nicht nur über die Tage, sondern auch halbe Nächte ausdehnen.  
Meinen **treuen Fans im Harrypotter-Forum**, von denen allerdings diesmal nur die härtesten diese Geschichte bekommen haben (geht ja schließlich um was ganz anderes *g*)  
Und meiner allerliebsten **HeavensLily**, die mir erlaubt hat, eines ihrer Gedichte zu verwenden. Meine allerliebste, beste Knutschfreundin *lach*

Rüsselsheim, den 14. Juli 1999 (2:17 P.M.)  
  
Fallen Angel  
  
There she stood, alone and afraid.  
Her white wings had turned into a scarf of black silk,  
which surrounded her shoulders like a shadow of darkness.  
Tears came from her eyes and felt to the ground  
mixed with rain   
The sky wasn't blue anymore,  
it was grey and dark,  
filled with more darker clouds.  
Only one second made her fall,  
but this second meant everything to her.  
  
It was her last innocent breath,  
the first step into another life,  
a lonely life, a dark life.  
She had chosen this way,  
now she had to walk it on her own.  
With the blood on her hands,  
the blood of the only one she loved.  
With taking away his life, she ended hers.

- HeavensLily


	2. Yuzuki

Yuzuki  
  
  
  
_Un-Mei City...  
_  
Er wußte, sie waren da. Überall konnte er sie fühlen. Überall konnten sie sich verstecken. In jeder dunklen Ecke, in jeder Seitengasse, nirgendwo war man vor ihnen sicher, immer war man in Gefahr.  
Der Yuzuki wandte den Blick nervös über seine Schulter, als er glaubte, hinter sich ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Nichts.  
Diese Nacht war zu ruhig. Er wußte es, er fühlte es. Irgend etwas lag in der Luft, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. - Aber was es auch war, was diese verfluchten Kreaturen im Schilde führten, er würde ihnen die Suppe kräftig versalzen. Nicht umsonst war er der "Yuzuki", der beste unter den Jägern. Er hatte bisher noch jeden verdammten Vampir und jeden dreckigen Dämon gekriegt, egal, was sie sich ausgedacht hatten.  
Die dunkle Gestalt fixierte den Mann, der in Lauerhaltung langsam die Straße entlang ging mit einem fast glühenden Blick. Das war sein Feind, der Mann, der schon viele seiner Kinder auf dem Gewissen hatte. Das war der Mann, den er ein für allemal ausschalten mußte.  
Der Yuzuki schlich weiter die Straße entlang, noch immer völlig ahnungslos, daß er gerade dabei war, seine letzten Schritte zu machen, daß dies die letzten Minuten seines Lebens sein sollten. Denn heute, in dieser Nacht, sollte er dem einzigen Vampir begegnen, den er nie besiegen konnte, für den selbst er, obwohl er den Titel des Yuzuki trug, nicht gut genug war.  
Kraftvoll und geschmeidig wie eine große, schwarze Katze trat Endymion mit einer einzigen Bewegung aus seinem Versteck auf die Straße hinaus.  
Ohne sich vorher schon einmal begegnet zu sein, wußte doch jeder vom anderen, wer er war und es bedurfte keiner Worte zwischen den beiden.  
Endymion griff an und Kraft und Schnelligkeit prallten auf Zähigkeit und Todesmut. Schon von diesem Moment an wußte der Yuzuki, daß dies sein letzter Kampf sein würde - und daß er ihn verlieren würde.  
Und dann schaltete er sein Gehirn aus und tat das, was er sein ganzes Leben lang getan hatte und am besten konnte. - Kämpfen.  
  
_Stadtteil Ei-Ki, Haus des Yuzuki...  
_  
Selena hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, als sie ein lautes Scheppern aus dem unteren Stockwerk hörte, so als hätte jemand etwas sehr Großes umgeworfen. Einen Schrank oder etwas Ähnliches. Sie lauschte so angestrengt auf weitere Geräusche, daß sie fast vergaß, zu atmen, die kleine Vampirpuppe und ihre Miniatur-Jägerausrüstung vor ihr vollkommen vergessen.  
Sie hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Da stimmte etwas nicht. Dieses Geräusch, es war auf keinen Fall normal gewesen. Unten ging etwas vor sich, etwas, was kein bißchen gut war.  
Das kleine Mädchen holte tief Luft, bevor es zur Dachbodentür schlich, sie leise öffnete und vorsichtig den Kopf hinausstreckte. Die Luft war rein, aber sie hörte wieder Geräusche von zerbrechenden Gegenständen aus dem Erdgeschoß. - Und das Weinen ihrer Geschwister.  
Immer noch genauso vorsichtig und leise ging sie langsam die Treppe hinunter. Auf dem mittleren Absatz blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Von dort aus konnte sie einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer des Hauses werfen und der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war mehr, als sie verkraften konnte.  
Vier fremde Männer hatten ihre Mutter und ihre drei Brüder in eine Ecke des Zimmers gedrängt. Die Männer mußten Vampire sein, denn ihre Mutter hatte den Pflock ihres Vaters in der Hand und versuchte, ihre Söhne und sich selber zu beschützen.  
Selena erkannte deutlich die Angst in ihren Augen. In ihren und in den Augen ihrer Brüder, alle drei jünger als sie.  
Plötzlich stürzte einer der Vampire - er hatte lange, blonde Locken und grüne Augen - los. Er tat das so blitzschnell, daß ihre Mutter nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren konnte. Selena wandte sich ab, als der Vampir seine Zähne im Hals ihrer Mutter vergrub. Sie hörte ihre Brüder vor Schreck schreien und noch bitterlicher weinen, bis sie schließlich nur noch zwei Stimmen hörte, dann nur noch eine.  
Erst als nur noch ihr zweitjüngster Bruder am Leben war, begriff Selena, daß sie aus diesem Haus verschwinden mußte, daß diese Vampire nach ihr suchen würden, wenn sie hier Fertig waren, und sie ganz sicher auch finden würden. Sie schlich zurück auf den Dachboden, kletterte zum Fenster hinaus und zog sich auf das Dach des Hauses. Als sie einen vorsichtigen Blick hinunter warf, wurde ihr schwindelig und sie drohte herunter zu fallen, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch fangen.  
Sie mußte diesen Monstern entkommen. Wenn sie jetzt vom Dach fiel, hätte sie auch gleich im Haus bleiben können. Sie mußte ihren Vater finden. Nur bei ihrem Vater war sie in Sicherheit.  
Selena rannte und sprang über die Dächer der Stadt. Ihre Schritte waren dabei erstaunlich sicher, aber sie wußte ja auch genau, um was es ging. Sie rannte um ihr Leben. Fallen oder langsam sein bedeutete für sie den Tod.  
Und als sie so rannte, glaubte sie einen Moment, den Duft von Rosen riechen zu können.  
Die vier Vampire im Haus hatten nichts davon bemerkt, daß Selena sie beobachtet hatte und geflüchtet war. Sie durchsuchten in aller Ruhe das gesamte Haus und kehrten, nachdem sie niemanden mehr gefunden hatten, in ihr Quartier zurück. Der Yuzuki war ausgelöscht und mit ihm alle, die sein Erbe hätten antreten können.  
Doch nicht weit ab vom Haus des Yuzukis saß Endymion, der selbe Vampir, der vor wenigen Minuten den großen Yuzuki getötet hatte, auf einem Schornstein und beobachtete die Flucht des kleinen Mädchens.  
Er wußte, wer sie war, wußte, daß ihr Vater eben dieser große Jäger gewesen war. Er wußte, daß er eigentlich hinter ihr her mußte, um sie zu töten, so wie seine vier Untergebenen gerade den Rest der Familie getötet hatten, doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er es nicht.  
Schon in diesem Moment, als er ihre Flucht beobachtete, wußte er, daß sie, ein kaum zehn Jahre altes Mädchen, eines Tages sein größter Feind sein würde. Daß dieses 'vergessene Kind' das Erbe seines Vaters antreten würde. Daß sie ein noch besserer Jäger werden würde als ihr Vater, denn sie würde nicht wie er von Ehrgeiz, sondern von Haß geleitet werden.  
Er wußte, daß dieser fliehende, blonde Engel dort wahrscheinlich eines Tages sein Todesengel sein würde und trotzdem konnte er sie nicht töten.  
"Leb wohl, Kleine. Wir werden uns bald schon wiedersehen." Der leichte Wind, der über die Dächer blies, trug die sanft und klangvoll klingenden Worte weiter.  
Selena drehte sich um und blieb für einen kurzen Moment stehen. Sie hatte etwas gehört. Eine Stimme. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rannte weiter. Unsinn. Nicht anhalten, Weiterlaufen. Papa finden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I am suposed to be the beauty.  
I am suposed to be the strength.  
I am suposed to savor the moment  
When they cower in their angst.  
It is not my wish to devour.  
Your life is not mine to take.  
Yet I live still lonely, waiting  
For the agony to brake.  
I wish you knew the pain  
And the lonliness inside.  
For what is the use of beauty  
When I have to run and hide.  
And what is my strength worth  
If no one is to be impressed.  
So I ask, What is there to savor  
When all I ask for is death.  
-B  
  
by Rebecca Jones   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_10 Jahre später...  
_  
Der Vampir taumelte etwas benommen zurück und hielt sich mit dem Arm die Stelle seines Bauches, an der ihn gerade etwas unsanft der rechte Fuß seines Gegenübers getroffen hatte. Er hatte sie eindeutig unterschätzt. Diese Jägerin wirkte zwar schwach, sogar beinahe hilflos, aber sie war es ganz eindeutig nicht.  
Selena ließ den Vampir nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, als er ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte, sich seinen Magen hielt und sie völlig entgeistert anstarrte. Ihre Miene blieb völlig unbewegt, als sie langsam in ihren Jackentasche griff und einen Pflock herauszog.  
Die Augen des Vampirs weiteten sich vor Schock, als er den Pflock in ihrer Hand erkannte. Jeder Vampir kannte ihn, denn es war kein gewöhnlicher Pflock, wie ihn die anderen Jäger benutzten. Sein Blick wechselte von ihren Augen zum Pflock und wieder zurück.  
"Du...du bist der - Yuzuki!?!" Blitzschnell, noch bevor der Vampir überhaupt realisieren konnte, was geschah, machte Selena eine Drehung auf ihn zu und rammte ihm den Pflock ins Herz. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später befand sich an der Stelle, an der eben noch der Vampir gestanden hatte, nur noch ein Häufchen Staub, das langsam vom Wind davongetragen wurde.  
Selena strich sich mit einer beiläufig wirkenden Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte verachtend auf das Staubhäufchen hinunter.  
"Ganz recht, ich bin der Yuzuki." Selena warf einen Blick auf den Pflock in ihrer Hand und für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihr harter Blick ein wenig weicher.  
Plötzlich stieg ihr ein feiner Geruch in die Nase.  
Rosen.  
Selena fuhr herum und starrte in eine der dunklen Gassen auf der anderen Seite der Straße. Sie hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Sie umfaßte den Pflock in ihrer Hand fester und schlich vorsichtig auf die Gasse zu. Wer auch immer es war, er hatte sich einen ziemlich schlechten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, sich mit ihr anzulegen.  
Endymion rührte sich nicht, obwohl er Selena auf sich zukommen sah. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, nicht bevor der Schmerz abgeklungen war. Der Schmerz, den er jedesmal dann empfand, wenn er einen seiner Vampire vorsätzlich in den Tod schickte, ohne ihm zu helfen. Immer dann, wenn er einfach zusah, wie Selena mit einem seiner "Kinder" kämpfte und er seine Pflicht vernachlässigte. Seine Pflicht, diesen Vampiren zu helfen.  
Er griff sich an die Brust, genau an die Stelle, an der Selenas Pflock den Vampir durchbohrt hatte und kniff die Augen zusammen. In seinen Augen gab es nichts Schlimmeres als die Strafe für den Verrat an seinen Untergebenen, aber was sollte er tun? Er hatte nur die Wahl zwischen genau diesem Verrat oder einem Kampf mit Selena.  
Er hatte Selena schon damals, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war, nicht töten können und er konnte es auch jetzt noch nicht. Jetzt erst recht nicht.  
Der Schmerz klang langsam ab und Endymion öffnete wieder die Augen. - Nur, um genau in die mitleidslosen blauen Augen der Jägerin zu blicken.  
"Irgendwo muß ein Nest sein." teilte sie ihm in einem sarkastischen Tonfall mit, bevor sie ihre Kampfhaltung einnahm. Endymion lächelte.  
"Es ist mir eine Ehre, den großen Yuzuki endlich persönlich kennenzulernen, aber ich fürchte, ich kann diese Herausforderung heute nicht annehmen. - Außerdem war das für einen Tag doch genug Spaß, meinst du nicht auch, Selena?" er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr und drehte dann auf dem Absatz um, um in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.  
Selena mußte ehrlich zugeben, daß sie erstaunt war. Noch nie war ihr so ein Vampir begegnet. Er schien so anders als die anderen Vampire und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, daß er unter ihnen etwas ganz Besonderes war.  
  
_2. Jägerzentrale von Un-Mei City, wenig später...  
_  
"Hi Kasei." begrüßte Selena ihre beste Freundin und Kollegin, Rei Kasei, als sie die Jägerzentrale betrat. Die zweite Jägerin sah kurz auf und nickte ihr zu bevor sie sich wieder ihrer Tasse Kaffee und der Vampirkartei vor sich zuwandte.  
"Suchst du jemanden Bestimmten?" Selena lehnte sich über Reis Schulter.  
"Nur den Bastard, den ich heute nacht fertig gemacht habe."  
"Nur einen?" fragte Selena skeptisch, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl neben Rei fallen ließ.  
"Oh bitte, Selena, nicht jeder zieht die Vampire so an wie du. Einer weniger ist besser als eine erfolglose Nacht." Selena zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wie sah er aus? Ich könnte dir helfen, ihn zu finden."  
"Man, wie soll er schon ausgesehen haben? Diese Biester sehen doch alle gleich aus."  
"Kasei, was ist los?" lachte Selena. "Du benimmst dich heute wie die Werwolf-Lady letzte Woche." Rei verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an diese nette Bekanntschaft und berührte unwillkürlich ihr linkes Bein, an dem sie noch eine mehr oder weniger unbequeme Wunde von diesem Zusammentreffen hatte.  
"Langes, rotes Haar, grüne Augen, blaß und spitze Eckzähne." gab sie schließlich zurück. Selena schüttelte, immer noch grinsend, den Kopf und setzte sich an ihren Computer, um die Kartei durchzugehen.  
Über jeden einzelnen Vampir, der irgendwo auf diesem Planeten 'lebte', existierte eine Karteikarte in der Vampirkartei. Selena wußte weder, wer diese Kartei ins Leben gerufen hatte, noch, warum wirklich jeder Vampir darin aufgeführt war, als würde er sich nach seiner Geburt bei irgendeinem Amt melden, um dann eingetragen zu werden, aber diese Kartei war auf jeden Fall sehr nützlich.  
In jeder Nacht wurden von allen Jägern, die überall auf dem Planeten verteilt lebten und arbeiteten, hunderte von diesen Vampiren aus der Kartei gelöscht, aber fast genauso viele kamen ständig hinzu.  
Selena ließ das Programm eine ganze Weile laufen und achtete kaum auf die schnell wechselnden Bilder auf dem Bildschirm, doch bei einem wurde sie plötzlich sehr aufmerksam. Sie hielt das Programm sofort an und ging ein paar Karten zurück, bis sie die Karte gefunden hatte, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.  
Das gleiche markante Gesicht, die gleichen dunkelblauen Augen, das gleiche tiefschwarze Haar.  
"Kasei."  
"Was ist? Hast du ihn?"  
"Nein, aber bist du diesem Vampir hier schon einmal begegnet?" Rei kam zu Selena herüber und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm. Angenehm überrascht konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, anerkennend zu pfeifen.  
"Nicht schlecht. Warum muß ausgerechnet so etwas Vampir sein?"  
"Du kennst ihn also nicht?" Rei tippte sich an die Stirn.  
"Schwester, wenn ich diesem Typen schonmal begegnet wäre, würdest du jetzt nicht mehr in sein perfektes Gesicht gucken." Selena lachte leise.  
"Würdest du das auch noch behaupten, wenn ich dir sagen würde, daß ich ihm vor knapp einer Stunde begegnet bin, ihn aber nicht aus dieser Kartei löschen kann?" Rei blickte ihre Freundin fragend an.  
"Soll das heißen, du hast ihn nicht besiegt?" Selena schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nicht einmal gekämpft. - Ich glaube, er hat mich dabei beobachtet, wie ich einen anderen Vampir getötet habe, aber er hat sich mir nicht zum Kampf gestellt, nachdem ich mit diesem Kerl fertig war. - Er sagte, es sei ihm eine große Ehre, mich kennenzulernen, aber er könne meine Herausforderung heute nicht annehmen. - Er kannte aus irgendeinem Grund meinen Namen, Kasei, das war das seltsamste an der Sache. Er wußte, daß ich der Yuzuki bin, aber das hat er wahrscheinlich mitgekriegt, als ich mit dem anderen gekämpft habe. Er kannte aber auch meinen richtigen Namen." Rei zog die Stirn kraus.  
"Das ist allerdings merkwürdig. Und was wirst du jetzt tun?" Selena zuckte die Schultern.  
"Gar nichts. Was auch sonst? - Endymion. Es ist merkwürdig, daß über ihn keine Informationen vorhanden sind, findest du nicht? Nur sein Name, sonst nichts."   
  
_Stadtteil Fu-Ko...  
_  
"Endymion, wo zum Teufel warst du?" Ohne seinen alten Freund weiter zu beachten, ging Endymion schnellen Schrittes, mit wehendem Umhang auf seine Privaträume zu. Kunzite lief hinter ihm her, noch immer ziemlich aufgebracht.  
"Würde es seiner Majestät etwas ausmachen, meine Frage zu beantworten?" bellte er Endymion an, der endlich stehenblieb und sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
"Da seine Majestät schon beim ersten Mal nicht geantwortet hat, ist es wohl ziemlich offensichtlich, daß er nicht antworten will, nicht wahr, Kunzite?" schnappte Endymion zurück.  
"Verdammt, Endymion!!" er starrte seinen Freund mit seinen stürmischen grauen Augen an. "Was ist nur mit dir los? Wieso hast du keinem von uns Bescheid gesagt, wo du hingehst?"  
"Seit wann bin ich euch vier Rechenschaft schuldig?" gab Endymion kalt zurück.  
"Du bist uns keine Rechenschaft schuldig, aber du weißt, daß dieses Weib da draußen rumrennt und wahrscheinlich nichts lieber tun würde, als dich auf ihrem gottverdammten Yuzuki-Holzspieß aufzuspießen." Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte Endymions Züge.  
"Der furchtlose Kunzite hat Angst vor diesem Mädchen?" fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Kunzite ballte die Hand zur Faust, um sich davon abzuhalten, einen Fehler zu machen.  
"Du weißt, daß sie hinter uns her ist. Hinter uns allen. Jadeite, Neflite, Zoisite und ich sind alle vorsichtiger geworden, seit sie diese Gegend als ihr Revier betrachtet. Nur du tust so, als wäre nichts. Unterschätze sie nicht."  
"Weißt du was, Kunzite. Wenn du mir irgendwas Interessantes zu erzählen hast, komm wieder. Bis dahin fall mir bitte nicht auf die Nerven." Damit ließ Endymion den völlig verdutzten Kunzite stehen und schloß sich in seinen Privaträumen ein.  
  
_Ko-Do-Ku, Selenas Wohnung...  
_  
Selena schaltete kein Licht an, als sie ihre Wohnung betrat. Jemand, der wie eine dieser Kreaturen der Nacht jede Nacht durch die Dunkelheit schlich, gewöhnte sich schnell an sie und brauchte kaum Licht.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Selena sich auf ihr Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und starrte an die Decke ihres Zimmers. Die weiße Farbe leuchtete gräulich-blau im langsam heller werdenden Zwielicht der Morgendämmerung.  
Seit sie seine Karteikarte - wenn man diesen Lückentext so nennen konnte - im Computer gefunden hatte, kreisten ihre Gedanken ständig um Endymion.  
Wer war er? Warum waren über ihn keine Informationen vorhanden? Außer seinem Namen und dem Vermerk, daß er äußerst gefährlich war und wohl schon mehr Jäger getötet hatte als der Rest aller Vampire zusammen, stand nichts über ihn in der Karte. Keine Angabe, wann er zum Vampir geworden war, welcher 'Gattung' Vampir er angehörte, welche Position er unter ihnen einnahm.   
Absolut nichts.  
Er hatte schon mehr Jäger getötet, als sonst irgendein Vampir. - Aber mit ihr hatte er nicht einmal kämpfen wollen. Selena zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Keiner konnte ihr erklären, daß das zusammen paßte.  
Endymion. Er hatte gesagt, sie würden sich wiedersehen. Na ja, er hatte es nicht so direkt gesagt, aber er hatte gesagt, daß es nicht der richtige Tag sei, um gegeneinander anzutreten. Das war doch eigentlich das selbe. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, daß sie sich wiedersehen würden.  
Sie mußte fast über sich selber lachen. Sie hoffte, daß sie sich wiedersehen würden? Was für ein Unsinn!  
Und doch, wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hoffte sie zumindest, daß sie ein bißchen mehr über ihn erfahren würde, bevor sie ihn erledigen mußte.  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster ihres Schlafzimmers fielen, schienen sie direkt auf vier Bilder, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hingen.  
Sie hingen dort schon seit vielen Jahren und über jedes Bild hatte sie mit einem roten Stift einen Namen geschrieben.  
Über dem Bild mit dem Mann mit den langen blonden Locken und den grünen Augen stand MUTTER, über dem Bild des Mannes mit den langen braunen Haaren und den tiefblauen Augen stand SHINGO, über dem dritten, auf dem ein Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren und eisblauen Augen abgebildet war, stand ARTAS und über dem letzten schließlich, dem Bild des Mannes mit langen weißen Haaren und silbergrauen Augen stand der Name YUME.  
Selena starrte die Bilder haßerfüllt an. Zoisite, Neflite, Jadeite, Kunzite. Sie würden bezahlen. Selena würde sie finden und sie würde genauso wenig Gnade kennen, wie diese vier ihrer Familie gegenüber gekannt hatten.  
Ein Bild fehlte an dieser Wand, aber Selena würde schon noch herausfinden, welches es war. Auch wenn bisher noch keiner wußte, wer ihren Vater getötet hatte, sie würde es mit Hilfe einer dieser vier verfluchten Vampire herausfinden. Einer würde reden.  
  
_Shin-Kan Akademie, am nächsten Mittag...  
_  
Selena unterdrückte ein Fluchen, als sie aus ihrem Auto stieg und die Stufen zum Eingang der Akademie hinaufstieg. Dieser Tag hatte definitiv sehr bescheiden begonnen und es sah fast danach aus, als würde er so weitergehen.  
Als der Aufzug gemächlich Richtung achtunddreißigstes Obergeschoß fuhr, gähnte Selena und lehnte sich an die metallene Wand zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment schloß sie die Augen.  
Wie lange war es schon her, daß sie von einem dieser gottverdammten Vampire geträumt hatte? Das mußte damals gewesen sein, nach der brutalen Auslöschung ihrer gesamten Familie.   
Eine halbe Ewigkeit in der Vergangenheit.  
Aber heute nacht hatte sie wieder einen Traum von einem der blassen Blutsauger gehabt. - Allerdings war es kein Alptraum gewesen und das war wohl noch merkwürdiger als die Tatsache, daß sie überhaupt von ihm geträumt hatte.  
Nein, sie hatte keinen Kampf oder etwas in der Art gesehen. Sie hatte sich zusammen mit Endymion gesehen, beide mit so etwas wie einem glücklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie hatten geredet und zusammen gelacht. Die Haut um seine Augen hatte sich in kleine Fältchen gelegt, als er gelacht hatte und seine blitzenden, weißen Eckzähne hatten in der Dunkelheit geleuchtet.  
Sie und ein Vampir bei einer gemütlichen Plauderrunde? Selena zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nie im Leben.  
Der Signalton des Aufzuges riß sie aus ihren Gedanken und eine Sekunde später öffneten sich die Türen. Selena trat aus dem Aufzug in den hellen Raum, der von oben bis unten mit Büchern, Geräten für chemische Versuche, Computerterminals und andere Dingen dieser Art vollgestopft war.  
*Was für ein Chaos.* ging es ihr durch den Kopf. "Janus?! Janus, wo sind Sie?" Hinter einer der Mauern aus Büchern kam auf einmal der Kopf eines Mannes mittleren Alters hervor, der eine kleine Brille mit runden Gläsern auf der Nase hatte und einen weißen Laborkittel trug. Er strich sich sein wirres braunes Haar aus dem Gesicht als er das Buch, in dem er gerade etwas nachgeschlagen hatte, weglegte und zu Selena herüberkam, um sie zu begrüßen.  
"Selena, schön, daß du so schnell kommen konntest." Selena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn skeptisch an.  
"Mir war gar nicht bewußt, daß ich eine Wahl hatte."  
"Nein, hattest du auch nicht." lachte ihr Mentor und ging hinüber zu seinem riesigen, sehr unordentlichen Schreibtisch. "Das war auch nichts weiter als eine reine Höflichkeitsfloskel."  
"Was auch sonst?" gab sie sarkastisch zurück. "Ehrlich, Janus, ich kann verstehen, daß es für Sie nicht einfach ist, das zu begreifen, aber ich bin eine JÄGERIN, keine Laborratte. Das bedeutet, daß ich um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich das tue, was ihr Laborratten nachts zu tun pflegt. Schlafen. Könnten Sie sich für Ihre unheimlich wichtigen Gespräche nicht einen für mich sozialeren Termin auswählen?"  
"Jammer nicht rum, zuviel Schlaf ist sowieso ungesund."  
"Zu wenig erst recht." murrte sie leise, bevor sie es aufgab und sich auf das konzentrierte, was Janus ihr so unbedingt zeigen wollte, daß er sie dafür extra geweckt hatte. Er wühlte in der Unordnung auf seinem Schreibtisch herum.  
"Hast du schon einmal etwas von der 'Ha-Ki' gehört, Selena?" Der Name kam Selena sehr bekannt vor und sie brauchte auch nicht lange nachzudenken, warum.  
"Ich habe etwas darüber gelesen. Die Ha-Ki ist eine neue Waffe gegen Vampire und auch einige andere reizende Mitbewohner. Angeblich soll sie eine wahre Wunderwaffe sein, die Meinungen sind aber noch sehr geteilt."  
"Nun," noch immer wühlte er herum und langsam bildete sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn. Da endlich fand er, was er suchte und seine Miene hellte sich wieder ein wenig auf. "ein Freund von mir hat die Ha-Ki in den letzten Wochen getestet und er scheint sehr überzeugt von ihr zu sein. Er hat mir eine dieser Waffen geschickt, weil er gerne möchte, daß du sie testest." Er hielt ihr etwas vor die Nase, was aussah wie eine Mischung aus einem Super Soaker und einer kleinen Armbrust.  
"Janus." Selena verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Sie wissen, wie ich so etwas hasse. Sehen Sie sich dieses Ding doch mal an, glauben Sie wirklich, daß man damit Vampire töten kann? Wenn ich sie damit angreife, sterben sie höchstens vor Lachen." Janus drückte ihr mit einer bestimmten Geste die Waffe in die Hand.  
"Du benimmst dich immer noch wie ein Kind, Selena. Über den Pflock hat schließlich auch nie einer gelacht und der sieht auch auf den ersten Blick eher lächerlich aus. 'Buh, ein Böser Holzspieß!' - Du sollst sie nur ein oder zwei Nächte testen, sonst nichts." Selena zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. Was konnte es schon schaden? Funktionierte die Waffe nicht, hatte sie vielleicht wenigstens das Glück, daß ihre Gegner unvorsichtiger wurden und es ihr ein bißchen leichter machten.  
"Also gut, teste ich dieses Wunderwerk der modernen Technik eben. Aber sagen Sie Ihrem Freund doch bitte, daß ich kein Versuchskaninchen bin. Ich ziehe es vor, mit ausgereiften Techniken zu arbeiten." Janus hörte ihr schon längst nicht mehr zu. Er hatte, was er wollte und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Selena seufzte und ging zurück zum Aufzug. Wo sie schon einmal da war, konnte sie auch gleich in ihr eigenes Büro gehen und einige liegengebliebene Dinge bearbeiten.  
  
Selenas Büro, das nur etwa die Größe einer besseren Besenkammer hatte, lag im Untergeschoß. Im Gegensatz zu Janus' großem Labor war ihr Büro eher spärlich eingerichtet, was nicht allein am Platzmangel lag. Ein Schreibtisch an der Wand, ein Aktenschrank daneben. Auf dem Schreibtisch ein Computer und in der anderen Ecke des Büros noch ein zweiter Stuhl, falls sich wirklich mal jemand zu ihr verirren sollte - was so gut wie nie geschah.  
Selena mochte ihre Büro nicht und sah deshalb auch keinen Sinn darin, ihm in irgendeiner Weise eine persönliche Note zu geben. Das Büro bedeutete nur Arbeit für sie, unangenehme Arbeit, um genau zu sein.  
*Irgendwer sollte endlich ein Telefon erfinden, daß bei ganz bestimmten Leuten keine Verbindung aufbaut, damit ich endlich Ruhe vor Janus kriege.* dachte sie ein wenig ärgerlich und gähnte.   
Die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich und sie wollte gerade in ihr Büro schlurfen, als sie wie angewurzelt stehenblieb. Jemand saß an ihrem Schreibtisch. Das alleine war schon mit einem Weltwunder gleich zu setzen, denn es kam so gut wie nie jemand hier runter, aber noch viel erstaunlicher - vielleicht aber auch erschreckender? - war die Tatsache, wer es war.  
"Nach meinem Zeitempfinden ist es für mich zwar mitten in der Nacht, aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, scheint im Moment draußen die Sonne." war das einzige, was ihr einfiel.  
Endymion erhob sich grinsend von ihrem Stuhl und bot ihn ihr zum Sitzen an. Sein langer schwarzer Umhang fiel weich über das leuchtend rote Hemd, das er trug, bis hinunter zu seinen glänzenden schwarzen Schuhen. Selena konnte sich nicht helfen, sie fand diese klassische Kombination aus schwarz, rot und blasser Haut absolut atemberaubend.  
"Ja, nicht wahr, es ist heute ein herrlicher Tag." er trat ans Fenster und die wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das kleine Fenster nach unten drangen, schienen ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Er schloß die Augen, als würde er ihre Helligkeit und Wärme genießen wie ein ganz normaler Mensch.  
Selena ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und starrte Endymion vollkommen entgeistert an. "Habe ich da jetzt was verpaßt? Sie sind doch ein Vampir?"  
"Schon seit einer geraumen Zeit." gab er mit einem Nicken zurück.  
"Wieso nehmen Sie dann gerade ein Sonnenbad?" Jetzt endlich drehte Endymion sich wieder zu ihr um und lächelte in ihr überraschtes Gesicht.  
"Aus dem selben Grund, aus dem die meisten es tun. Ich mag die Sonne. - Wissen Sie, Selena, über so ziemlich jede Kultur auf diesem Planeten gibt es viele Irrglauben, aber über keine dieser Kulturen wohl so viele, wie über die der Vampire."  
"Kultur?" unterbrach Selena ihn mit einem skeptischen, fast sarkastischen Ton.  
"Natürlich. Denken Sie, wir wären nur ein Haufen wilder Bestien wie diese - Werwölfe." er spuckte das Wort fast aus. "Ich gebe ja zu, daß es auch unter uns einige gibt, die gern aus der Reihe tanzen und sich nicht besonders kultiviert benehmen, aber trotzdem möchte ich klarstellen, daß wir durchaus so etwas sind, was man eine Kulturgesellschaft nennt."  
"Okay, okay, beruhigen Sie sich. Ich glaub's Ihnen ja." beschwichtigte sie ihn, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich noch weiter in seine Rede hineinzusteigern.  
"Einer dieser Irrglauben ist das Gerücht, daß Sonnenlicht uns gefährlich ist." Selena zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Moment. Ich hab schon einige von euch mit Sonnenlicht gegrillt." Endymion nickte.  
"Nur absolutes Sonnenlicht ist für die meisten von uns tödlich."  
"Die meisten?"  
"Einigen von uns macht es aber auch überhaupt nichts aus. - So wie mir zum Beispiel."  
"Na großartig. - Ich hoffe, daß Sie nicht auch gegen den Pflock immun sind."  
"Durchaus nicht."  
"Das ist gut." mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie ihren Pflock hervor. "Es war nett, Sie kennengelernt zu haben, Endymion, aber ich fürchte, Sie müssen dieser schönen Welt jetzt auf Wiedersehen sagen." Er bewegte sich so schnell, daß selbst sie als trainierte Jägerin es erst zu spät mitbekam. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und nahm ihr ihren Pflock ab. Dann beförderte er sie mit einer sanften, aber bestimmten Bewegung wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück, holte sich den zweiten Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
All das dauerte nicht einmal eine Sekunde.  
"Wer wird denn wohl? Ich war doch nun wirklich sehr höflich und finde es nicht sehr nett, daß Sie mich aufspießen wollen."  
Rosen. Sie war schon vielen Vampiren begegnet, aber Endymion war der erste, der nach Rosen roch.  
"Höflich oder nicht, Sie sind und bleiben ein Vampir." Er sah sie an und sie war erstaunt über das fröhliche Glitzern in seinen Augen. Sie waren so anders als die Augen der anderen Vampire. So ehrlich.  
"Und Sie sind die Jägerin und obwohl ich es gerade gekonnt hätte, habe ich Sie nicht getötet oder? - Ich bin nicht hier, um gegen Sie zu kämpfen, Selena."  
"Sondern?"  
"Ich möchte ein wenig mit Ihnen plaudern. Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die besprochen werden müßten." Selena zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie war wirklich sehr gespannt darauf, was sie beide seiner Meinung nach zu besprechen hatten.  
"So?" Endymion zeigte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln mit blitzenden Eckzähnen.  
"Na ja, zum Beispiel möchte ich Ihnen davon abraten, dieses Ding da zu benutzen." er deutete auf die Ha-Ki, die Selena auf ihrem Schreibtisch abgelegt hatte.  
"Die Ha-Ki? Was ist damit?" Endymion nahm die Waffe vom Tisch und betrachtete sie eine Weile. Dann warf er sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung in den Mülleimer neben Selenas Tisch.  
"Sie taugt nichts. Der Erfinder dieser Waffe hat sich ein bißchen zu früh gefreut. Nachdem es am Anfang ganz gut für die Ha-Ki ausgesehen hat, haben sich die Vampire erstaunlich schnell an diese 'Wunderwaffe' angepaßt. - Erst gestern hat es einen Jäger in der nördlichen Region erwischt. Er hat sich auf seine Waffe verlassen und war verlassen." Nur mit Mühe konnte Endymion sich ein Lachen verkneifen, was Selena natürlich nicht entging. Sie kochte innerlich vor Wut darüber, daß dieser Vampir sich hier so überlegen vorkam, obwohl er ihr gegenüber saß. Warum hatte er überhaupt keine Angst oder Respekt vor ihr?  
"Welcher Jäger?" brachte sie gepreßt hervor.  
"Sie hieß..." er mußte einen Moment nachdenken, bevor er sich an den Namen erinnerte. "Jetzt hab ich es wieder. Sie hieß Mokusei. Seltsamer Name, nicht wahr? Angeblich soll sie eine sehr gute Jägerin gewesen sein, aber scheinbar nicht gut genug."  
"Selbst die besten Jäger haben schon ihren Meister getroffen." gab sie in einem dunklen Ton zurück. Sie hatte die Jägerin gekannt, sehr gut sogar, denn Mokusei war eine ihrer besten Freunde gewesen und sie wußte, daß sie eine der besten Jägerinnen gewesen war, die es zur Zeit gab. Was auch immer es gewesen war, die Ha-Ki allein konnte nicht Schuld daran gewesen sein, daß sie sie gekriegt hatten - dafür war sie zu gut gewesen.  
Schlagartig war Endymion ernst geworden. "Tja, davor ist niemand sicher nach dem Gesetz der Jagd. - Selbst der große Yuzuki ist es nicht gewesen." Selena fixierte ihn mit einem überraschten, aber auch wütenden Blick.  
"Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß mein Vater nicht von irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Vampir besiegt wurde." Endymion war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt eher wütend oder verletzt klang.  
"Er war zu gut, er wäre nie in einem fairen Kampf besiegt worden." Endymion schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß Sie Ihren Vater sehr geliebt haben und die Erinnerung an ihn in Ehren halten wollen, aber Sie sollten ihn in Gedanken nicht unantastbar machen. Ihr Vater ist in einem fairen Kampf von nur einem einzigen Vampir besiegt worden. Alles ging mit rechten Dingen zu und damit sollten Sie sich abfinden." Konnten blaue Augen brennen? Ihre konnten es, zumindest jetzt, als sie ihn anstarrte, als wolle sie einen erneuten Angriff auf ihn starten. Aber er hatte sie nicht angelogen. Der damalige Yuzuki war in einem fairen Kampf gestorben.  
"Wer sind Sie?" brachte Selena nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens endlich hervor. "Wer sind Sie, daß Sie das so genau wissen können? Wer sind Sie, daß Sie noch vor mir wissen, daß eine der besten Jägerinnen besiegt wurde? Wer sind Sie, daß Sie allen Ernstes die Frechheit besitzen, sich hier hinzusetzen und fröhlich mit mir zu plaudern?" In ihrer Stimme schwangen Zorn und etwas Fassungslosigkeit mit. So langsam aber sicher verlor sie die Geduld mit diesem Vampir.  
Endymion zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte herausfordernd. "Wer soll ich schon sein? Ich bin Endymion, schon seit verdammt langer Zeit ein Vampir und ich habe eben so meine Quellen."  
"Sie sind nie im Leben ein gewöhnlicher Vampir."  
"Was denn sonst?" lachte er. Noch wirkte er gelassen, aber langsam wurde er nervös.  
"Das sollen Sie mir ja gerade sagen." Er schwieg. Selena rutschte ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Er spielte mit ihr oder nicht? Der verdammte Kerl spielte mit ihr.  
"Würden Sie mir vielleicht endlich eine Antwort geben?"  
"Was soll ich darauf antworten, Sie glauben mir doch sowieso nicht." Selena sackte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und faßte sich genervt an die Stirn.  
"Okay, schweigen Sie sich darüber ruhig aus. - Sie haben gesagt, Sie hätten so Ihre Quellen. Sie wissen also über alles Bescheid?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich behaupten kann, über alles Bescheid zu wissen, aber ich weiß einiges, was zwischen Vampiren und Jägern so vor sich geht." Selena nickte. Das reichte ja auch schon.  
"Dann können Sie mir doch bestimmt etwas über ein paar Ereignisse erzählen, die vor zehn Jahren stattgefunden haben." Endymions Haltung versteifte sich.  
Selena bemerkte, daß er sich auf seinem Stuhl verkrampfte. Es war die erste wirkliche Reaktion des Unbehagens, die er in ihrer Gegenwart zeigte. Aber warum gerade jetzt?  
"Vor zehn Jahren wurde der damalige Yuzuki getötet, wie Sie wissen. Er war bis dahin der beste aller Zeiten und er war mein Vater. Bis heute ist ungeklärt, wie er zu Tode gekommen ist, sicher erwiesen ist nur, daß es Vampire waren.  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit überfielen vier Vampire mein Zuhause in Ei-Ki. Bei diesem feigen Angriff wurden meine Mutter und meine drei jüngeren Brüder getötet. Nur ich habe überlebt, weil ich entkommen konnte, bevor sie mich gefunden haben.  
Die vier Vampire, die meine Familie auf dem Gewissen haben, waren die sogenannten Lords und hießen Jadeite, Neflite, Zoisite und Kunzite." sie legte eine kurze Pause ein und sah Endymion an. Sein Gesicht hatte eine ausdruckslose Miene angenommen und seine Körperhaltung strahlte plötzlich totale Ablehnung aus. Er wollte ganz offensichtlich nicht über gerade dieses Thema reden.   
"Ich habe Rache geschworen, Endymion. Ich war noch ein Kind, aber an diesem Tag wurde mein Herz zu Stein und ich schwor meinem Vater, meiner Mutter und meinen Brüdern, daß ich euch Blutsaugern dieses Blutbad heimzahlen würde."  
"Warum erzählen Sie mir das, Selena?"  
"Weil ich Ihre Hilfe brauche, Endymion." Endymion starrte sie an. Seine Hilfe bei ihrer Rache an seinem Volk?  
"Vergessen Sie es, Selena."  
"Ich will nur von Ihnen wissen, wo die vier sind. Wo finde ich diese vier Vampire?" Endymion wandte seinen Blick ab. Seine Stimme klang dunkel und kalt.  
"Selena, Sie können nicht allen Ernstes erwarten, daß ich Ihnen diese Frage beantworte. Sie sollten diese Rachegedanken vergessen, gegen die vier Lords haben Sie keine Chance. Ich werde Ihnen ganz sicher nicht dabei helfen, daß Sie in Ihren sicheren Tod rennen."  
"Verdammt Endymion!" schrie sie ihn so plötzlich an, daß er fast vor Schreck vom Stuhl fiel. "Ich weiß nicht, was in Ihrem Kopf falsch läuft, aber wir zwei sind Todfeinde. Sie sind ein Vampir und ich bin eine Jägerin. Wir zwei hassen uns, verstehen Sie? Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, ich könne diese Vier nicht besiegen, sollten Sie mir unbedingt sagen, wo ich sie finden kann." Endymions verschreckter Gesichtsausdruck wich einem Lächeln. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hasse Sie nicht, Selena, auch wenn Sie eine Jägerin sind. Und Sie sollten mich nicht hassen, nur weil ich ein Vampir bin."  
"Sie wissen, wer meinen Vater tötete, nicht wahr?" Endymion senkte den Blick.  
"Sagen Sie es mir. Sagen Sie mir, wer ihn getötet hat und wo ich ihn finden kann. Ihn und die anderen vier Vampire. Es ist sehr wichtig für mich, Endymion. - Sie sagen, Sie wollen verhindern, daß ich in meinen sicheren Tod laufe. Das heißt, daß Ihnen aus irgendeinem Grund etwas an mir liegt. Und wenn dem so ist, dann können Sie mir doch nicht verweigern, daß ich meinen inneren Frieden finde.  
Bitte Endymion, sagen Sie es mir." Endymion hatte beide Hände zur Faust geballt. Seine Fingerknöchel färbten sich weiß.  
"Bitte." Plötzlich sprang Endymion auf, packte Selena an den Schultern und drückte sie an die Wand des Büros. Seine Augen schienen vor Zorn fast zu leuchten und Selena verspürte wirklich so etwas wie Angst, als sie in sein Gesicht blickte.  
"Du willst seinen Namen wissen?!" fragte er unwirsch. Selena war starr vor Angst, doch sie nickte.  
"Der Vampir, den du suchst, den du töten willst, ist der Vampir der Vampire. Er ist der größte, älteste und stärkste Vampir, den es zur Zeit auf diesem Planeten gibt. Es gibt keinen, der noch über ihm steht. Er ist der König der Vampire!!  
Niemand, nicht einmal der Yuzuki, ist in der Lage, ihn zu töten, verstehst du? Niemand kann es, auch du nicht.  
Die vier Lords sind seine direkten Stellvertreter, nach ihm die stärksten und einer von ihnen wird eines Tages einmal sein Nachfolger werden.  
Diese fünf Vampire sind das Wertvollste und Heiligste was unser Volk besitzt und darum beschützt jeder einzelne Vampir sie mit seinem Leben. Wenn du auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen solltest, werde ich ganz sicher nicht zögern, dich zu töten, Selena. Dann nicht." Selena schluckte schwer. Sie wußte, daß er es ernst meinte, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel.  
Eine Weile starrten sie sich einfach nur an, bis Endymion sie endlich losließ und auf die Tür zuging.  
"Wenn Sie nicht genau wie Ihr Vater enden wollen, Selena, sollten Sie sich vielleicht überlegen, ob Sie nicht vielleicht doch einen anderen Beruf ausüben wollen. Ich denke, wir haben uns verstanden. Sie töten keinen Vampir mehr, sonst töte ich Sie."  
"Wer sind Sie eigentlich, daß Sie glauben, mir vorschreiben zu können, ob ich Vampire jage oder nicht?" gab Selena schließlich wütend zurück, als sie sich endlich wieder gefangen hatte.  
"Wer ich bin, ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, daß ich der Stärkere bin, Selena, vergessen Sie das nicht." Mit diesen Worten betrat er den Aufzug und ließ Selena allein.  
"Ich faß' es nicht!" schrie sie wütend und ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen. Mit der linken Hand rieb sie sich ihre schmerzende rechte Schulter und starrte dabei wütend auf die Aufzugtür, als wolle sie auf diese Art und Weise ein Loch hineinbrennen.  
*Dieser verfluchte Vampir. Was denkt der eigentlich, wer er ist? Aber er hat wohl recht, er scheint wirklich stärker zu sein.* Sie stützte ihre Stirn in ihre Hände und starrte auf die Tischplatte. *Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach nachgeben oder? Und was dann? Ich bin Vampirjägerin. Ich wollte nie etwas Anderes sein. Ich kann nicht einfach von heute auf morgen damit aufhören. Was soll ich denn machen, wenn ich keine Vampire mehr jagen kann. Däumchen drehen vielleicht?*  
Sie sprang von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und lief zum Fahrstuhl. Sie mußte hier raus. Etwas frische Luft war beim Nachdenken bestimmt sehr hilfreich.  
  
Selena hörte und sah nichts, als sie die Akademie verließ und den Weg in Richtung Park einschlug. Sie war völlig in Gedanken versunken.  
Es war eigentlich ziemlich klar, was sie jetzt tun mußte, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihr nicht. Endymion war ungewöhnlich stark und schnell, zu stark und zu schnell für sie - im Moment noch. Sie mußte Zeit gewinnen, dann konnte sie ihn besiegen. Und diese Zeit konnte sie nur auf eine Art und Weise gewinnen. Sie mußte für eine Weile aufhören, Vampire zu jagen.  
Sie stieß mit der Fußspitze einen kleinen Stein an, der vor ihr auf dem Boden lag. Der Stein sprang einige Zentimeter nach vorne, blieb liegen, bekam einen erneuten Stoß und sprang wieder ein Stück.  
Einfach aufhören. Und dann? Sie hatte neben ihrer Jagd, neben dem Gedanken an Rache, doch überhaupt kein Leben. Da gab es nichts. Was sollte also sein, wenn sie nicht mehr jagte?  
>Denken Sie, wir wären nur ein Haufen wilder Bestien wie diese - Werwölfe?   
Werwölfe.  
Selena schüttelte heftig den Kopf und versetzte dem Stein einen so heftigen Tritt, daß er im nächsten Gebüsch landete. Nein, sie konnte sich nicht selber vom größten Vampirjäger Ihrer Zeit zum Werwolfjäger degradieren. Das war eine Degradierung um weiß Gott wieviel Dienstgrade.  
  
_2. Jägerzentrale von Un-Mei City, am selben Abend...  
_  
Als Kasei an diesem Abend die Jägerzentrale betrat, war Selena gerade dabei, ihren Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen.  
Kasei zog die Stirn kraus. Nicht daß sie etwas dagegen hatte, wenn Selena mal etwas Ordnung in ihr ständiges Chaos brachte, aber normalerweise war jetzt nicht die Zeit, in der Selena in der Zentrale war. Normalerweise war sie jetzt längst auf der Jagd.  
"Nimmst du heute eine Auszeit?" fragte sie ein wenig verwundert. Selena richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Sie wirkte seltsam heute abend, das fiel Kasei sofort auf. Sie war auf keinen Fall wie sonst.  
Selena nickte, sah Kasei dabei aber nicht in die Augen. "Ich gehe heute nacht nicht auf die Jagd."  
"Und warum? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Bist du krank?" Kasei setzte sich an ihren Tisch und öffnete ihre Schreibtischschublade, um ihre Ausrüstung für die Nacht vorzubereiten.  
"Ich...ich werde für eine Weile überhaupt keine Vampire mehr jagen." Vor Schreck ließ Kasei beinahe ihren Lieblingspflock fallen, der schon so alt war, daß er wahrscheinlich auseinander fiel, wenn man ihn zu hart anfaßte, aber Kasei glaubte daran, daß er ihr Glück brachte.  
"Kannst du das noch einmal wiederholen?"  
"Ich habe mich entschlossen, für eine Weile keine Vampire mehr zu jagen." Selena klang bei weitem nicht so sicher wie sonst. Kasei fühlte ihre Unsicherheit, aber sie fühlte auch die Wut, die in ihr aufstieg. Eine Wut, die sie nicht erklären konnte, aber die da war. Eine Wut darüber, wie Selena so einen Unsinn reden konnte, wie sie überhaupt auf eine so blöde Idee kommen konnte.  
"Und darf man erfahren, warum?" sie wußte, daß ihre Stimme ein wenig scharf klang, aber Kasei konnte nicht anders. Sie hatte nun einmal ein übersprudelndes Temperament, daß vor allem immer dann zu Tage trat, wenn es um Selena ging.  
Selena zuckte mit den Schultern. Es sollte locker wirken, kam aber nicht so rüber. "Ich bin in der letzten Zeit immer so ausgepowert und da dachte ich, ich nehme mal eine kurze Auszeit und erledige eine Weile einen leichteren Job."  
"Und an was hast du da gedacht?"  
"Ich habe mir überlegt, daß ich eine Weile lang den Leuten aus der 3. Zentrale helfen werde. Sie haben zu wenig Leute und suchen immer nach Hilfe." Kasei riß die Augen so weit auf, daß Selena richtig Angst vor ihr bekam. Sie konnte förmlich mit ansehen, wie ihre beste Freundin sich darauf vorbereitete, sie ungespitzt in den Boden zu rammen.  
"In die Werwolfzentrale? Selena, bist du noch ganz dicht?! Was zum Teufel willst du bei denen? Wenn du müde bist, dann nimm Urlaub, aber geh nicht in die Werwolfzentrale. Du bist der Yuzuki, weißt du überhaupt, was es bedeutet, wenn du das tust?"  
"Kasei, das ist für mich eine Art Urlaub." lachte Selena.  
"Du spinnst doch."  
"Es ist doch nur für eine Weile, Kasei. Ich bin sicher bald wieder da."  
"Einmal Werwolfjäger, immer Werwolfjäger." zitierte Kasei ein altes Jägersprichwort.  
Selena zog ein wenig verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Kasei ging ihr auf die Nerven, auch wenn sie wußte, daß ihre Freundin es nur gut meinte und eigentlich auch recht hatte.  
"Kasei, du fällst mir auf den Wecker. Ich komme auf jeden Fall irgendwann wieder, okay? Glaub es mir doch einfach." Einen Moment überlegte Kasei, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte. Sie wußte, wenn sie jetzt nicht einlenkte, würde sie den schönsten Krach mit Selena bekommen, aber andererseits wollte sie sie irgendwie wieder zur Vernunft bringen und das konnte sie schließlich nicht schaffen, wenn sie jetzt einlenkte.  
"Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, warum du das wirklich tun willst." entgegnete sie schließlich leise und bereitete sich innerlich auf das Donnerwetter vor, das jetzt folgen würde.  
"Kasei..." Selena sprach nicht weiter. Sie konnte Kasei nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Jeder Mitwisser - und wenn es die beste Freundin war - war ein Schwachpunkt, eine Gefahrenstelle. Sie mußte es für sich behalten. "Akzeptier einfach, daß es dich nichts angeht." flüsterte sie gepreßt und räumte dann weiter ihren Schreibtisch auf.  
Kasei schüttelte den Kopf. Warum nur ließ sich Selena nie helfen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchte?  
  
_3. Jägerzentrale, Abteilung für Werwolf-Probleme, einige Wochen später...  
_  
"Selena, ein Auftrag für dich." Selena blickte gelangweilt von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und direkt in das freundliche, fröhlich lachende Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit hellblondem Haar und hellblauen Augen. Sie hielt ihr einen Zettel hin.  
"Danke, Minako." sie versuchte zurück zu lächeln, als sie den Zettel entgegen nahm. Sie las die kurze Notiz und stand dann mit einem Seufzen auf.  
Werwölfe. Wie hatte sie das nur tun können?  
  
Selena wußte sofort, daß er da war, als sie die Zentrale verließ. Nach all den Wochen, die sie ihn nun schon kannte, hatte sie gelernt, seine Anwesenheit zu fühlen und gerade jetzt war er sehr nah.  
*Ich hab diesen Scheiß nur wegen ihm am Hals.* dachte sie grimmig und blieb stehen.  
"Komm schon raus, Endymion!" rief sie in die Nacht. Nichts rührte sich, aber er war da, das war sicher. Sie roch die Rosen.  
"Keine Spielchen heute nacht, Endymion. Ich hab ziemlich schlechte Laune und du bist Schuld!" Sie hörte ein leises Geräusch und drehte sich blitzartig herum. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und blieben für einen Moment aneinander haften.  
"Wie oft hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, daß du dich nicht von hinten anschleichen sollst, Blutsauger?" versuchte Selena ihre Nervosität zu überspielen. Wie konnte dieser Vampir es nur immer wieder schaffen, sie schon allein durch seinen Anblick durcheinander zu bringen?  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Selena. Du wirst von Nacht zu Nacht schöner und auch schneller, wie ich bemerke." Selena grinste.  
"Tja, jetzt mußt du bald aufpassen, daß du nicht schneller einen Pflock zwischen den Rippen stecken hast, als du schreien kannst, mein Freund." Er legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie mit sich.  
"Das würdest du doch nie tun. Welche Jägerin kann schon von sich behaupten, daß sie einen großen, starken und noch dazu schönen Vampir zum Freund hat?"  
"Welche Jägerin kann schon von sich behaupten, daß sie wegen einem egozentrischen, eingebildeten und völlig verrückten Vampir ihre Karriere aufgegeben hat, um Werwölfe zu jagen?" gab Selena trocken zurück.  
"Daher weht der Wind. Irgendwann gewöhnst du dich noch daran, Selena." Sie warf ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu.  
"Falsch. Ich mach dich kalt und jage wieder Vampire." Er lachte sein leises, tiefes Lachen, das Selena inzwischen so vertraut und vielleicht sogar lieb war. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich inzwischen wirklich so an Endymion und seine Gegenwart gewöhnt, daß sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, ohne ihn abends auf die Jagd zu gehen.  
Trotzdem. Nur er war Schuld daran, daß sie jetzt einen so langweiligen Job machte. Er war der Grund dafür, daß sie mit ihrer Aufgabe nicht weiterkam, denn daß er sie auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtete, war nicht gerade sehr hilfreich für ihre Suche nach den vier Lords oder diesem ominösen König der Vampire, der ihren Vater getötet haben sollte.  
"Wo müssen wir denn diesmal hin?" fragte er nach einer Schweigeminute. Selena drückte ihm wortlos den Zettel, den sie eben von Minako bekommen hatte, in die Hand.   
"Hach, sind wir heute aber gesprächig." kommentierte er ihr Verhalten in einem zynischen Ton. Selena ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie hatte heute einfach nicht den Nerv dafür.  
  
_Stadtteil Fu-Ko, Hauptquartier der Vampire, einige Stunden später...  
_  
"Wo ist der verdammte Kerl schon wieder?!" Zoisite zuckte zusammen, als Kunzite wütend mit der Faust auf den robusten Eichentisch schlug. Die eisgrauen Augen seines Freundes glitzerten böse im Dämmerlicht des großen Raumes.  
"Beruhige dich, Kunz. Er kommt schon wieder." versuchte er, Kunzite zu beruhigen, doch der war viel zu aufgebracht.  
"Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein? Wieviel mal muß ich ihm noch sagen, daß er in Gefahr ist und vorsichtig sein muß? Er benimmt sich wie ein Kind!"  
"Kunzite, reg dich ab." Kunzite fuhr herum und fixierte den großen, braunhaarigen Mann, der gerade zur Tür hereinkam, mit einem wütenden Blick.  
"Sag du mir gefälligst nicht, was ich zu tun habe, Neflite! Wer hat dich Großmaul hier überhaupt um deine Meinung gebeten?!"   
Zoisite faßte sich genervt an die Stirn und warf Jadeite, der am Fenster stand und auf die Straße hinausblickte, einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Jadeite, von Neflites Erscheinen von der Straße abgelenkt, bemerkte seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn. Auch ihm gingen die ständigen Streitereien zwischen Neflite und Kunzite langsam auf die Nerven, aber er konnte schließlich auch nichts weiter machen, als zu versuchen, zwischen den beiden zu vermitteln.  
"Ich bin also ein Großmaul, ja?" gab Neflite hitzig zurück. Kunzite stand von seinem Stuhl auf und baute sich vor Neflite auf. Er war sogar noch größer als der jüngere Vampir, aber vor allem noch um einiges kräftiger.  
"Ganz recht." knurrte Kunzite zurück. Zoisite konnte praktisch die Funken zwischen ihnen beiden fliegen sehen. Nervös rutschte er auf seinem Stuhl herum. Kunzite würde doch nicht wirklich auf die Idee kommen, sich mit Neflite schlagen zu wollen.  
"Nimm das zurück!"  
"Ich denk ja nicht dran!" Kunzite ballte die Hände zur Faust und auch Neflite machte sich kampfbereit.  
"Neflite! Kunzite!! Was soll dieser Unsinn?" Beide fuhren beim Klang der tiefen Stimme Endymions zusammen. Kunzite wirbelte herum und stürmte auf seinen alten Freund zu, als wolle er ihn niedertrampeln.  
"Wo zum Teufel.." er sprach nicht weiter, als ihm ein merkwürdiger Geruch in die Nase stieg. Verächtlich rümpfte er die Nase und sah Endymion mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Werwölfe?" fragte er skeptisch. "Warum stinkst du nach Werwölfen?"  
"Ich hatte ein Rendez-vous mit einem." gab Endymion beiläufig zurück und setzte sich zu Zoisite an den Tisch.  
"Hättest du vielleicht die Freundlichkeit, mir zu verraten, wo du schon wieder die halbe Nacht warst, Endymion?" Endymion verdrehte die Augen.  
"Oh bitte, Kunzite, nicht schon wieder, ja?"  
"Was heißt hier 'nicht schon wieder'? Ich hab dir schon hundertmal gesagt, daß es gefährlich für dich ist, ans andere Ende der Stadt zu gehen. Unsere Quellen haben zwar berichtet, daß sie nicht mehr jagt, aber wer sagt, daß das kein Hinterhalt von ihr ist, um uns unvorsichtig zu machen?"  
"Kunzite!" Endymion fixierte Kunzite mit seinen saphirblauen Augen. Das ewige Gerede von Gefahr und Vorsicht ging ihm auf die Nerven und das wußten seine vier engsten Freunde auch. Trotzdem ließ Kunzite es einfach nicht sein, ihn damit zu nerven.  
Er wußte ja, daß Kunzites Position nicht einfach war. Er war der zweitälteste Vampir, der älteste nach ihm selber und damit war er Endymions potentieller Nachfolger, falls ihm etwas passieren sollte. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch Kunzites Aufgabe, Endymion mit allen Mitteln zu schützen, denn sollte Endymion etwas passieren und Kunzite hätte es verhindern können, hatte es aber nicht getan, war es nach den Gesetzen der Vampire sein Todesurteil.  
Endymion brachte also mit seinem Verhalten nicht nur sich selber in unnötige Gefahr, sondern auch seinen Freund. Und trotzdem wollte Endymion sich nicht einschränken lassen. Wozu war er der König der Vampire, wenn er sich nicht wenigstens frei bewegen konnte? Wozu war er der König, wenn er eingeengt wurde wie ein dummes Kind?  
"Das hier ist kein Spiel, Endymion." fügte Kunzite etwas sanfter zu seiner Predigt hinzu.  
"Weißt du was, Kunzite?" seine Stimme war leise und sein kalter Blick ließ den seines Freundes nicht auch nur für einen Augenblick los.  
"Was?"  
"Denk dir den Rest." Endymions Ton jagte Kunzite Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er sah seinem König nach, wie er den Raum verließ und wenig später hörte er die schwere Tür des Hauses ins Schloß fallen. Er ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben Zoisite fallen.  
"Verdammt!" schrie er wütend und schlug wieder mit aller Kraft auf die hölzerne Tischplatte.  
  
_Selenas Wohnung, Stadtteil Ko-Do-Ku, etwa zur gleichen Zeit...  
_  
Mit einem müden Seufzer schloß Selena die Tür ihrer Wohnung hinter sich und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, um dort wie erschlagen auf ihr Bett zu fallen.  
Werwölfe.  
Sie waren dumm wie Brot, aber gegen sie zu kämpfen, war wahnsinnig anstrengend.  
Wie hatte sie sich nur auf diesen Blödsinn einlassen können? Werwölfe jagen. Endymion hatte ihr gedroht, na und? Nur weil er in ihrem Büro schneller gewesen war als sie, hieß das schließlich nicht, daß er immer schneller war.  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte an die kahle, weiße Wand ihres Schlafzimmers.  
Was war das nur, das sie davon abhielt, ihm einen Pflock durchs Herz zu jagen, wenn er einen Moment unachtsam war? Und das war er oft in der letzten Zeit. Was hielt sie nur immer wieder davon ab?  
Tat sie es nicht, weil sie wußte, daß er der Schlüssel zu ihrer Rache war? Er kannte die Vampire, die sie suchte und er wußte, wo sie zu finden waren. Sie mußte es nur endlich aus ihm herauskriegen und dann die Sache beenden.  
Oder war es vielleicht doch eher dieses Gefühl, das sie in seiner Gegenwart hatte? Das Gefühl, in Sicherheit zu sein, zum ersten Mal seit jenem Tag, der ihr alle Menschen genommen hatte, die sie geliebt hatte. Wenn sie in seiner Nähe war, wußte sie, daß sie vor nichts Angst zu haben brauchte, außer vor ihm selber und er tat ihr nichts, solange sie nicht versuchte, ihm oder einem anderen Vampir etwas anzutun.  
Bei dem Gedanken mußte Selena lachen. Eine ehemalige Jägerin, die einen Vampir zum Beschützer hatte.  
Ehemalig.  
Aber warum?  
  
_in irgendeinem Teil der Stadt, in der nächsten Nacht...  
_  
Dumm wie Brot, aber gefährlich. - Und in dieser Nacht auch noch verdammt zahlreich.  
Schweiß rann Selena über das Gesicht und den Rücken hinunter, als sie nur haarscharf einer der tödlichen Klauen ihrer Gegner auswich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, daß schon wieder zwei Werwölfe dazugekommen waren.  
*Fallen die hier irgendwo von den Bäumen oder wo kommen diese Viecher alle her? Und wo ist dieser Blutsauger, wenn man ihn wirklich mal braucht?!*  
Der Platz war übersät mit toten und schwer verletzten Werwölfen. Alles war vom Blut rot gefärbt und das ganze hatte irgendwie einen Kriegsschauplatzcharakter. Und inmitten der toten und lebenden Bestien stand Selena, im Vergleich zu ihren Gegnern eine ziemlich zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt, in der einen Hand ein silbernes Messer, in der anderen eine Armbrust, auf die ein silberner Pfeil gespannt war.  
Blitzschnell stach Selena zu und ein weiterer Werwolf fiel mit einem furchtbaren Schrei zu Boden, um nie wieder aufzustehen. Selena hatte längst den Überblick verloren, wieviele sie heute schon erledigt hatte, aber sie wußte, daß es irgendwie immer mehr wurden und sie wußte, daß sie müde wurde.  
*Jetzt brauche ich wohl ein Wunder.* dachte sie mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie wußte, sie würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn nicht eben so ein Wunder geschah.  
Sie wehrte einen erneuten Angriff einer ihrer Gegner ab, war aber nicht mehr schnell genug, ihn auch gleich ganz auszuschalten.  
Die Werwölfe witterten ihre Erschöpfung und kreisten sie ein. Selena drehte sich mehrmals um sich selber.  
In Bewegung bleiben.  
Bloß keinen von ihnen aus den Augen verlieren.  
Sie zogen den Kreis enger und Selena wußte, daß sie verdammt große Schwierigkeiten hatte. Sie umfaßte die Klinge ihres Messers fester.  
*Werwölfe zu jagen, war von Anfang an eine scheiß Idee. Aber jetzt ist es wohl zu spät, sich darüber zu beschweren.* Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stürzte sie sich auf den nächstbesten Werwolf und zog ihm die silberne Klinge des Messers durch die Kehle. Sein Blut spritze auf ihre Kleidung, ihre Haut und vermischte sich mit ihrem eigenen, als Selena einen scharfen, brennenden Schmerz in ihrem linken Arm und ihrem Rücken spürte. Sie gab nicht den geringsten Schmerzenslaut von sich, als sie auf die Straße stürzte und heftig atmend liegen blieb.  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch sie fühlte, wie die Werwölfe den Kreis noch enger zogen und nun ganz nah um sie herum standen. Sie wußte, was jetzt kommen würde. Viel würde von ihr nicht übrig bleiben. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal genug, um sie zu identifizieren.  
*Mutter, Shingo, Artas, Yume - Vater, bitte verzeiht mir.* Sie kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen und wartete auf den letzten Schlag, doch er kam nicht. Statt dessen drangen die Geräusche eines nahen Kampfes wie durch einen Nebel an ihr Ohr. Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und lächelte.  
Natürlich. Der Geruch des Blutes hatte es fast überdeckt, aber jetzt nahm sie es wahr. Der Geruch von Rosen.  
Sie wollte lachen, brachte aber nur einen kurzen, schmerzerstickten Laut hervor. Und dann wurde es schwarz um sie herum.  
  
_Endymions Wohnung, Stadtteil Ko-Tou, kurz nach Sonnenaufgang...  
_  
"Oh Gott." stöhnte Selena leise, als sie aufwachte und von den Schmerzen in ihrem Arm und ihrem Rücken sofort wieder fast ohnmächtig wurde. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als eine weitere heiße Schmerzwelle sie durchfuhr.  
*Verfluchte Werwölfe. - Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier eigentlich?* Sie kannte die Wohnung, in der sie sich befand, nicht. Genausowenig natürlich das Bett, in dem sie lag, oder wenigstens das Hemd, das sie trug. Im Dämmerlicht des Raumes dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie die Farbe des Stoffes erkennen konnte.  
Butrot.  
Selena lächelte. Der vertraute Geruch von Rosen stieg ihr in die Nase.  
*Ich muß den Blutsauger bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, was das eigentlich mit seinen roten Hemden und den Rosen zu bedeuten hat.* Auch wenn sie immer noch nicht so genau wußte, wo sie war, wußte sie doch jetzt immerhin schonmal, daß sie bei Endymion war. Solange sie mit Endymion zusammen war, drohte ihr keine Gefahr, außer vor ihm selber. Wieder einmal hatte sich das als wahr herausgestellt oder? Nachdem er erschienen war, war sie ganz offensichtlich in Sicherheit gewesen.  
Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf auf die andere Seite und ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein bißchen breiter. Ganz langsam versuchte sie, den rechten Arm anzuheben und bemerkte erfreut, daß das fast ganz ohne Schmerzen ging. Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich Endymion sanft ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.  
Es war das erste Mal, daß sie einen schlafenden Vampir sah, denn die Sorte, mit der sie es sonst immer zu tun gehabt hatte, war doch immer mehr als wach gewesen.  
*Friedlich wie ein Baby, mein kleiner Blutsauger." dachte sie mit einem Grinsen, bevor auch sie wieder die Augen schloß, um noch ein wenig zu schlafen.  
  
Der Geruch von Kaffee und etwas Angebranntem weckte Selena einige Stunden später wieder. Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten und stellte erleichtert fest, daß das mittlerweile wieder ging, wenn auch bei weitem nicht ganz schmerzfrei.  
Endymion kam aus der Küche zurück ins Schlafzimmer, in der Hand ein großes Tablett mit einem eigens für Selena zubereiteten Frühstück.  
"Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mit einem breiten, fröhlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sich neben sie setzte und das Tablett abstellte.  
"Na ja." Selena warf einen mißtrauischen Blick auf die unidentifizierbare, angebrannte Masse auf dem Teller. "Geht so."  
Endymion bemerkte ihren Blick und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern. "Ist schon eine Weile her, daß ich das letzte Mal gekocht habe. Du weißt schon, die Sache mit dem nicht mehr essen müssen und so."  
"Oh." gab Selena zurück, noch immer unfähig, den Blick von diesem ästhetischen Meisterwerk loszureißen. "Und...was..was ist das?" fragte sie schließlich und bemühte sich darum, nicht allzu angewidert zu klingen. Er hatte sich sicher Mühe gegeben.  
Endymion strahlte sie an. "Das ist ein Endymion-Spezialfrühstück." erklärte er ihr stolz. "Ich war einmal sehr berühmt dafür." Plötzlich verschwand das Strahlen von seinem Gesicht. "Es sieht nicht sehr appetitlich aus oder?" er klang irgendwie fast verzweifelt.  
"Na ja." Selena schluckte schwer. "Das würde ich so jetzt auch wieder nicht sagen. Es sieht ein wenig merkwürdig aus, aber es ist sicher nicht schlecht." Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Dann nahm sie todesmutig die Gabel, die neben dem Teller lag und probierte einen ersten Bissen. Endymions große, erwartungsvolle Augen starrten sie unentwegt an und das machte es für sie nicht unbedingt leichter.  
"Und?" fragte er schließlich ungeduldig, als er es nicht mehr erwarten konnte, ihre Meinung über seine Fähigkeiten als Meisterkoch zu erfahren.  
"Nicht schlecht." gab sie zurück und das war nicht einmal gelogen, denn wenn man sich den angebrannten Nebengeschmack einfach wegdachte, war es wirklich nicht schlecht. Nur an der Optik seines Spezialfrühstückes mußte er wirklich noch feilen.  
Sie schien ihn mit ihrer Antwort unheimlich glücklich gemacht zu haben, denn für den Rest des Tages lief er nur noch mit einem seligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht durch die Wohnung.  
  
"Geht es so?" fragte er besorgt, als er ihr ein dickes, weiches Kissen in den Rücken legte, damit sie sich nicht in die harte Lehne zurücklehnen mußte.  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung, Endymion."  
"Du mußt es mir sagen, wenn es weh tut."  
"Endymion." Sie klang ein wenig genervt, auch wenn sie wußte, daß er es nur gut meinte. "Wenn etwas nicht stimmt, sage ich es, okay? - Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du so eine Glucke sein kannst." lachte sie schließlich.  
"Glucke? Spricht man so mit seinem Lebensretter? Glucke. Also wirklich."  
"Ist ja gut, oh du mein großartiger Endymion, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht beleidigen." das breite Grinsen auf ihren Gesicht zitterte ein wenig, als sie krampfhaft versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.   
Was noch vor kurzer Zeit für sie völlig unmöglich erschienen war, war jetzt eingetreten. Sie scherzte und lachte mit einem Vampir. Sie führte ernsthafte und belanglose Gespräche mit einem Vampir. Ja, sie wohnte sogar für einige Zeit bei einem Vampir. Und sie fühlte sich wohl dabei. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben noch nicht viele Freunde gehabt, aber Endymion war ganz sicher einer und einer der besten.  
"Okay. Kann ich dich für ein paar Minuten hier alleine lassen, Selena?"  
"Natürlich, was eine blöde Frage."  
"Gut, ich bin bald wieder da." er wandte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu, als Selena ihm noch etwas zurief.  
"Ach Endymion. Sei so gut und zapf nicht mehr als nötig an." Endymion hatte das Gefühl, daß er rot wurde, Er wußte, daß es unmöglich war, aber trotzdem hatte er dieses Gefühl.  
"Würde ich doch nie tun." gab er ein wenig unsicher zurück. Warum schämte er sich auf einmal dafür, daß er jeden Tag mindestens einmal hinaus mußte, um sich ein oder zwei Opfer zu suchen? Er hatte sich nie dafür geschämt, sondern es immer als eine Art Gesetz der Natur betrachtet. Sowas wie: Fressen und gefressen werden. Doch auf einmal fühlte er sich wie eine niedere Kreatur, die etwas mehr als Würdeloses und Böses tat, um zu überleben.  
Hatte Selena diese Wirkung auf ihn? Und wenn ja, warum?  
Selena war nicht entgangen, daß er sich plötzlich ein wenig versteift hatte und unsicher wirkte. Sie sah ihm nach, als er die Tür hinter sich schloß. Er war anders geworden. Irgendwie reagierte er immer ziemlich merkwürdig in der letzten Zeit, wenn die Sprache darauf kam, daß er ein Vampir war. Fühlte er sich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut? Und wenn ja, warum?  
  
Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne kletterten gerade über die Dächer der Häuser und fielen in Endymions Schlafzimmer. Endymion und Selena hatten sich schon vor über einer Stunde zum Schlafen hingelegt, doch sie konnten beide nicht einschlafen.  
Selena drehte sich vorsichtig auf die andere Seite, um Endymion ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. Eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an, bis Selena schließlich das Schweigen brach.  
"Endymion, würdest du mich anlügen, wenn ich dir jetzt eine wichtige Frage stellen würde?"  
"Wie meinst du das?" fragte er ein wenig überrascht zurück.  
"Wenn dir die Frage unangenehm wäre, würdest du sie mir trotzdem ehrlich beantworten oder würdest du mich anlügen?" Endymion hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihrem intensiven, bohrenden Blick stand zu halten. Natürlich würde er ehrlich mit ihr sein, es gab aber trotzdem ein paar Fragen, auf die er beim besten Willen nicht mit der vollen Wahrheit antworten konnte. War das jetzt unehrlich?  
"Natürlich würde ich dir eine ehrliche Antwort geben, Selena." gab er schließlich zurück. Selena nickte zufrieden und Endymion dachte schon, damit wäre die Sache erledigt, doch im nächsten Moment wurde er wieder von ihrem intensiven Blick gefesselt.  
"Du scheinst über absolut alles, was in euren Kreisen vorgeht und vorging bestens informiert zu sein..."  
"Nicht schon wieder, Selena." unterbrach er sie ein wenig unwirsch. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde seine Stimme wieder etwas sanfter. "Du weißt, daß ich dir nicht sagen werde, wo die vier Lords sind."  
"Das wollte ich dich auch gar nicht fragen. Ich wollte nur von dir wissen, ob du damals dabei warst. Warst du dabei, als der König meinen Vater tötete?" Bestürzung zeichnete sich auf Endymions Gesicht ab und er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab.  
"Selena, ich...ich..." Vorsichtig streckte Selena die Hand aus und drehte sein Gesicht herum, daß er gezwungen war, sie wieder anzusehen. Er war überrascht, daß sie lächelte, obwohl es hier um ihren Vater ging, ein Thema bei dem sie gewöhnlich eine steinerne und eiskalte Miene aufsetzte.  
"Nur die Wahrheit, Endymion. Ich hab keinen Pflock im Ärmel, um dich aufzuspießen, wenn du jetzt ja sagst, aber ich will die Wahrheit wissen. - Warst du dabei?" ihre Stimme klang eindringlich und sanft, beinahe beschwörend.  
"Ja." antwortete er schließlich leise. "Ja, ich war dabei. Ich war dabei, als dein Vater seinen letzten Kampf gekämpft hat." Sie lächelte noch immer und irgendwie hatte Endymion das Gefühl, daß er jetzt wohl beruhigt aufatmen konnte. Scheinbar hatte sie seine Antwort so erwartet.  
"Noch eine Frage. Du warst dabei, also kannst du mir sicher sagen, ob er...ob er gut gestorben ist." sie zuckte die Schultern bei seinem fragenden Blick und ihr Lächeln wurde langsam ein wenig wacklig. "Mein Vater war immer mein Held. In meinen Augen gab und gibt es keinen Mann, der so großartig ist wie er. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich frage mich, ob er noch so heldenhaft war, als er gestorben ist."  
Endymion lächelte. Ein kleines Mädchen, daß das Andenken seines Vaters nicht zerstören will, aber trotzdem zweifelt, daß ihr Bild von ihm richtig war. Das Bild des strahlenden Helden, der von diesem kleinen Mädchen vergöttert wurde.  
"Keine Sorge, dein Volk würde seinen Tod als einen wahren Heldentod bezeichnen. Ich finde zwar, daß Todesmut nicht immer das Richtige ist, aber das versteht ihr wohl unter einem Helden oder?" Selena richtete ihren Blick für einen kurzen Moment nachdenklich, vielleicht aber auch bedauernd, auf das schwarze Bettlaken.  
"Du meinst, er hat es gewußt? Ich meine, daß er keine Chance hatte."  
"Er war kein Dummkopf, aber gleichzeitig der größte Dummkopf, den ich jemals gesehen habe." Selena fixierte ihn wütend.  
"So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich meinte, er war kein Dummkopf, weil er sofort erkannt hat, daß er nicht gewinnen konnte. Das wäre nicht jedem Jäger gelungen. Aber er ist geblieben und hat sich dem Kampf gestellt, anstatt seine Haut zu retten. Das fand ich ausgesprochen dumm von ihm."  
"Wenn er gewußt hätte, daß ihr von zwei Seiten angreift, wäre er sicher nicht geblieben. Er hätte versucht seine Familie zu retten, das hätte er noch über sein Ehrgefühl gestellt. Er ist nicht aus Dummheit geblieben, Endymion. Er ist geblieben, weil es unehrenhaft gewesen wäre, vor einem Feind wegzulaufen, auch wenn er sofort gewußt hat, daß dieser Feind ihm überlegen war. - Überlegenheit heißt nicht gleich, daß man verloren hat. Das solltest du nicht vergessen." Endymion drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte mit einem Grinsen an die Decke.  
"Das vergesse ich nie, Selena, sonst wäre ich längst ein Haufen Staub."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, daß du schon wieder in deine Wohnung gehen willst?" Selena lächelte in Endymions besorgtes Gesicht und nahm sanft seine Hand, die er auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte.  
"Endymion, du tust gerade so, als würde ich für immer aus deinem Leben verschwinden. Es war doch klar, daß ich wieder in meine Wohnung zurückgehen würde, sobald meine Verletzungen verheilt sind." Endymion zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Das sind sie aber nicht."  
"Laß die Haarspaltereien. Natürlich sind sie wieder so gut wie verheilt."  
"So gut wie ist aber noch nicht vollständig." Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihn streng an.  
"Halt die Klappe, okay?" Endymion grinste und der Anblick seiner blitzenden Fangzähne, die ihrem Finger gefährlich nahe waren, ließen sie ihn schnell wieder von seinen Lippen wegnehmen. Endymions Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
"Also gut, aber ich werde jeden Tag bei dir vorbeisehen, ob es dir auch gut geht." Selena verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Endymion, du wirst es kaum glauben, aber ich lebe schon seit vielen Jahren allein. Ich komme gut alleine zurecht und brauche wirklich keinen Aufpasser."  
*Falsch* ging es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sie aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. *ich habe immer auf dich aufgepaßt, die ganzen Jahre.* Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem so winzigen Lächeln, daß es Selena nicht einmal aufgefallen wäre, wenn sie ihn angesehen hätte. *Und das wird auch so bleiben.*  
  
_Stadtteil Ko-Do-Ku, Selenas Wohnung, einige Stunden später...  
_  
Selena atmete erleichtert auf, als Endymion endlich ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte und sie wieder alleine war. Einerseits hatte sie die Zeit bei ihm unheimlich genossen, sich von ihm verwöhnen lassen und seit vielen Jahren endlich mal wieder erfahren, was es hieß, wenn sich jemand um sie sorgte. Aber andererseits war sie mittlerweile ein viel zu selbstständiger und einzelgängerischer Mensch geworden, um es lange in so einer umsorgten Umgebung aushalten zu können. Sie war froh, wieder für sich sein zu können.  
Sie setzte sich in ihr einsames Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Sie schloß die Augen und ließ die Geschehnisse der letzten Wochen noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablaufen. Merkwürdige Wochen waren es gewesen, mit allerhand merkwürdigen Erlebnissen, aber das merkwürdigste war wohl Endymions Freundschaft. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß Endymion ihr vertraute. Vielleicht nicht bedingungslos, aber immerhin war so etwas wie Vertrauen da.  
Wenn sie ihn jetzt nur noch dazu bringen konnte, ihr endlich die Informationen zu geben, die sie brauchte. Natürlich wußte sie, daß es nicht die feine Art war, sein Vertrauen auf diese Art zu mißbrauchen, aber sie war die Jägerin. Es war seine eigene Schuld, wenn er ihr überhaupt vertraute. Seine eigene Dummheit.  
Ja, seine eigene Dummheit. Aber warum hatte sie dann ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie nur daran dachte, sein Vertrauen auszunutzen?  
Das aufgeregte Klopfen an ihrer Wohnungstür riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam stand sie von der Couch auf und ging hinüber zur Tür. Ihr Arm und ihr Rücken schmerzten noch immer gewaltig.  
Janus rannte sie förmlich um, als sie die Tür öffnete. Er war ganz außer Atem und schien den ganzen Weg von der Akademie bis zu ihrer Wohnung gerannt zu sein.  
"Janus, welcher Geist ist Ihnen denn begegnet?"   
"Sieht so aus, als gäbe es dich doch noch." brachte er immer noch schwer atmend und in einem sehr sarkastischen Tonfall hervor, anstatt ihre Frage zu beantworten.  
"Scheint so." Selena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihren Mentor ungeduldig an. "Janus, was ist los? Sind Sie nur hergekommen, um festzustellen, daß ich wieder zu Hause bin?"  
"Nein." er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und zog ein etwas zerknülltes Stück Papier aus der Tasche seines abgenutzten Jacketts. "Das hier ist vor einigen Stunden in der Akademie eingetroffen. Ich habe ihn eben bekommen und bin dann sofort hierher gekommen. - Wenn ich auch ehrlich gesagt nicht erwartet hatte, dich hier anzutreffen. Wo warst du? Wir haben seit Wochen nach dir gesucht."  
"Ich hatte eine etwas unschöne Begegnung mit einigen Werwölfen und habe meine Verletzungen bei einem - Freund auskuriert."  
"Schuster, bleib bei deinen Leisten." Entgegnete er in einem belehrenden Ton.  
"Ja, ja, schon gut. - Was ist das für ein Brief?"  
"Oh, den hatte ich fast vergessen."  
"Oh Janus!" Selena verdrehte die Augen. Wo hatte er nur manchmal seinen Kopf? Janus reichte ihr das Stück Papier und Selena entfaltete es, um es zu lesen. Je weiter sie kam desto blasser wurde sie und zum Schluß war sie fast so weiß wie die Wände ihrer Wohnung.  
"Nummer zwei." kommentierte Janus trocken.  
"Nummer zwei, aber von was?" Selenas Stimme zitterte und ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um das Papier. "Wie konnte das passieren? Ich meine, Suisei, sie ist...war doch eine der besten. Wie konnten sie sie erwischen?"  
"Makoto war ebenfalls sehr gut. Und trotzdem, sie haben sie gekriegt. Und jetzt Ami. So ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge." Selena schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Janus, da stimmt etwas nicht. Weder Mokusei noch Suisei gehören zu der Sorte Jäger, die man einfach mal so erwischt. Da steckt mehr dahinter."  
"Und was?" Selena lächelte schwach.  
"Das ist Ihr Fachgebiet, Janus. Forschen Sie nach, suchen Sie nach Hinweisen, ob es sich hier um ein Ritual oder etwas in der Richtung handelt. Wenn einer herausfinden kann, ob diese Blutsauger was im Schilde führen, dann sind Sie es."  
"Na reizend. Und du behauptest, nur ich würde DIR Arbeit machen."  
"Janus, ich glaube nicht, daß das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt für solche Diskussionen ist. Wenn sich meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten, dann ist hier was im Gange. Also los, machen Sie, daß Sie in Ihr Labor zurückkommen." Janus nickte.  
"Verlaß die Wohnung in deinem Zustand besser nicht, Selena. Nur zur Sicherheit." Sie lächelte und schob ihn sanft in Richtung Tür.  
"Keine Sorge, Janus, ich passe schon auf mich auf." Ihre fast heitere und unbesorgt wirkende Miene verfinsterte sich sofort wieder, als Janus ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte. Suisei jetzt also auch. Fassungslos und ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging langsam in ihr Wohnzimmer zurück. Was lief da? Was hatten die Blutsauger vor. Mokusei und Suisei, das war schon lange kein Zufall mehr.  
  
_Stadtteil Fu-Ko, Hauptquartier der Vampire, etwa zur selben Zeit...  
_  
Wie eine Furie stürmte Endymion die Tür zum Vampir-Hauptquartier herein und die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo sich, wie er wußte, die vier Lords aufhalten würden. Er hatte gerade von der zweiten Jägerin gehört und ganz anders als Selena konnte er etwas damit anfangen.  
Und falls sich sein Verdacht bestätigen würde, würden einige Herren hier gewaltigen Ärger bekommen.  
Kunzite hatte Endymion schon gehört, als er die Tür des Hauses fast eingetreten hatte und darum schreckte er auch nur kurz auf, als plötzlich die Zimmertür aufflog und sein Freund schwer atmend und ziemlich aufgebracht in der Tür stand und ihn mit wütenden Augen anfunkelte.  
"Ich erwarte eine verdammt gute Erklärung von dir, Kunzite." Knurrte er leise und bedrohlich. Kunzite versuchte, ein möglichst unwissendes Gesicht aufzusetzen.  
"Wofür?" Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Endymion auf ihn zugestürmt, hatte ihn am Kragen gepackt und aus dem Stuhl gehoben.  
"So nicht, Kunzite. Tu jetzt nicht auch noch so, als wüßtest du nicht, was ich meine! Ihr seid doch dafür verantwortlich, daß diese beiden Jägerinnen in der letzten Zeit gestorben sind."  
"Endymion." Kunzite versuchte zu lachen, aber Endymions fester Griff ließ es nicht zu. "Es erwischt doch jeden Tag einen dieser verfluchten Jäger."  
"Ja, irgendeinen Jäger, aber nicht in kurzer Zeit gleich zwei der besten. Makoto Mokusei, Jägerin in den nördlichen Provinzen, Ami Suisei, Jägerin in den westlichen Provinzen, sagt dir das was?"  
"Nein."  
"Wirklich nicht?" Endymion packte noch ein wenig fester zu.  
"Nein." Endymions Griff lockerte sich ein wenig und er ließ Kunzite wieder runter.  
"Ich finde es schon noch heraus, Kunzite, schweig dich ruhig weiter aus. Aber eins rate ich euch vier: Hintergeht mich nicht. Wenn ich herausfinde, daß ihr ohne mein Einverständnis etwas angefangen habt, was nur von mir angeordnet werden kann, könnt ihr was erleben!" Er meinte es ernst, Endymion meinte es sogar verdammt ernst, daran gab es für Kunzite keinen Zweifel.  
Genauso wie er hereingestürmt war, verließ Endymion den Raum auch wieder. Er wußte, hinter dem gezielten Töten der besten Jägerinnen verbarg sich etwas. Er hatte schon davon gehört, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war.  
Was aber nicht hieß, daß er es nicht herausfinden würde. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wußte, was die vier planten.  
  
_Stadtteil Ko-Do-Ku, Selenas Wohnung...  
_  
Mokusei, Suisei.   
Selena drehte sich unruhig auf die andere Seite und sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie dabei für einen kurzen Moment mit ihrem verletzten Arm an der Matratze entlang streifte.  
Die Sache ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe mehr. Seit Janus bei ihr gewesen war, um ihr von Suiseis Tod zu erzählen, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken.   
Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu der Zeit, in der sie zusammen mit Mokusei, Suisei und Kasei an der Akademie ihre Grundausbildung absolviert hatte. Sie vier waren die besten gewesen. Sie war, wie es alle von ihr erwartet hatten, zur Nachfolgerin ihres Vaters geworden und durfte seitdem ihren Familiennamen als den berühmtesten und gefürchtetsten Jägernamen nutzen, den es gab. Ihre drei Freundinnen waren, da es außer Selena niemanden mehr aus der Familie Yuzuki gab, als "Erben" des Titels bestimmt worden und sollte sie wie ihr Vater in einem Kampf sterben, würde eine von ihnen den Titel des Yuzuki erhalten.  
Doch jetzt waren Mokusei und Suisei tot, von ihren Freundinnen war nur noch Kasei geblieben und Selena wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, daß auch Kasei in Gefahr war.  
Selena lächelte. Mokusei und Suisei waren so grundverschieden gewesen. Sie waren alle vier irgendwie grundverschieden, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut an ihren ersten Tag an der Akademie.  
Es war der Tag ihres fünfzehnten Geburtstages gewesen, als Janus, der sie nach dem schrecklichen Vorfall bei sich aufgenommen hatte, sie zum ersten Mal mit an seinen Arbeitsplatz genommen hatte...  
  
"Hat einer von euch die Neue schon gesehen?" fragte Makoto mit einem Grinsen, als sie sich zu ihren beiden Freundinnen an den Tisch setzte und ihr Mittagessen auspackte.  
"Welche Neue?" fragte Rei ein wenig überrascht, was Ami überrascht die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ.  
"Jetzt sag bloß, du hast nicht davon gehört, daß Janus heute eine Neue mit an die Akademie gebracht hat?" fragte sie skeptisch und auch ein wenig tadelnd, denn schließlich war das die Nachricht des Tages.  
"Und nicht nur das!" ereiferte Makoto sich weiter. "Habt ihr schon gehört, WER sie ist?" Für Rei erübrigte sich diese Frage ja sowieso, aber auch Ami schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, denn auch sie wußte nicht, wer die Neue sein sollte. Makoto strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, daß sie etwas wußte, was ihre beiden Freundinnen nicht wußten.  
"Sie ist nicht einfach irgendein Mädchen. Sie ist die Tochter des letzten Yuzuki." Wie von der Tarantel gestochen blickte Rei, die bis dahin eher weniger interessiert gewesen war, auf. Es gab noch ein Kind des Yuzuki?  
"Makoto, du spinnst! Die ganze Familie wurde doch damals getötet." Makoto winkte ab und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
"Quatsch. Die drei Söhne des Yuzuki wurden getötet, aber das älteste Kind, die Tochter, überlebte den Angriff, weil sie rechtzeitig über die Dächer entkommen konnte. Janus hat sie damals bei sich aufgenommen und auch für eine Weile geheimgehalten, daß sie noch am Leben war, aber sie ist ganz sicher die Tochter des Yuzuki. Ist das nicht aufregend?" Doch Rei fand das kein bißchen aufregend. Ihr Ziel war es gewesen, selber den Titel des Yuzuki verliehen zu bekommen, wenn sie ihre Ausbildung beendet hatte und jetzt erfuhr sie, daß doch ein Nachkomme aus der Familie überlebt hatte. Was hatte sie da für eine Chance? Die Familie Yuzuki war schon seit vielen Generationen die besten, es lag ihnen einfach im Blut, und das war auch der Grund, warum der Titel des besten Jägers nach ihrer Familie benannt worden war.  
‚Aber bisher ist noch nie eine TOCHTER aus dieser Familie Yuzuki geworden. Wer weiß, vielleicht hab ich ja doch noch eine Chance.' Rei lächelte geheimnisvoll, was Ami und Makoto nicht entging und ehrlich gesagt nicht gefiel.  
  
"Da, das ist sie." Makoto deutete auf das blasse, dünne Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren, das am anderen Ende des Zimmers neben Janus stand und nicht so recht zu wissen schien, was sie mit sich anfangen sollte. Rei musterte die Neue von oben bis unten mit einem kritischen Blick.  
"Das soll der sagenhafte Yuzuki von morgen sein?" fragte sie mit einem weiteren spöttischen Blick auf Selena. "Das ist doch wohl ein Witz. Sie sieht eher aus, als würde sie bei einem heftigen Windstoß zusammenbrechen wie eine alte, klapprige Holzhütte."  
"Rei!" Ami sah ihre Freundin vorwurfsvoll an. "Du bist unfair. Was hat sie dir denn getan, daß du so gemein über sie redest? Du kennst sie doch nicht einmal."  
"Ich weiß, was sie ihr getan hat." Warf Makoto mit einem Grinsen ein. Rei und Ami sahen sie beide überrascht an. "Rei hat Angst, daß Selena ihr ihren heißersehnten Titel vor der Nase wegschnappen könnte. Du weißt doch, Ami, wie gerne sie der nächste Yuzuki werden will und nun kommt Selena daher und hat die besseren Chancen. Da wäre ich bestimmt eifersüchtig." Ami grinste wissend. Natürlich. Daß sie da nicht selber drauf gekommen war.  
Rei wurde sofort rot wie eine Tomate. "Das ist doch Unsinn! Natürlich bin ich nicht eifersüchtig! Vor allem nicht auf dieses Gespenst da."  
"Nicht so laut!" zischte Ami mahnend zurück. "Das Gespenst kann dich hören!" Erst da sah Rei, daß Selena in ihre Richtung blickte und auch, wenn sie den Blick des Mädchens nicht zu lesen verstand, hatte sie das Gefühl, daß Selena alles mit angehört hatte. Sie wurde noch einen Ton dunkler im Gesicht.  
  
Selena saß allein in der riesigen Bibliothek über einem der vielen unglaublich dicken Bücher und schien ein bißchen verloren. Scheinbar suchte sie etwas in dem Buch, fand sich aber noch nicht so richtig zurecht.  
Ami, die ein paar Meter abseits stand, sah endlich ihre Chance gekommen, Selena richtig kennenzulernen. Sie klappte das Buch in ihrer Hand zu, klemmte es sich unter den Arm und ging auf Selena zu.  
"Hi, Selena. Kann ich dir vielleicht was helfen?" Selena blickte von ihrem Buch auf und schien erst einen Moment ein abweisendes Gesicht aufsetzen zu wollen. Hatte sie vielleicht doch gehört, was Rei über sie gesagt hatte? Doch schließlich lächelte sie dankbar und deutete auf das Buch vor ihr.  
"Ja, das wäre sehr nett. Janus hat mir aufgetragen, etwas aus diesem Monstrum herauszusuchen, aber ich finde mich einfach nicht damit zurecht."  
"Kein Problem, das haben wir gleich." Sie legte ihr Buch auf den großen Tisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Selena.   
"Was sollst du suchen?" fragte Ami und Selena hielt ihr einen Zettel hin, den Janus ihr gegeben hatte. Ami überflog die Notiz, nickte und schlug zielsicher das geforderte Kapitel auf.  
"Wow! Wie hast du das gemacht? Kennst du das Buch auswendig?" lachte Selena ehrlich überrascht.  
"Nein!" lachte Ami zurück. "Paß auf, ich erklär es dir. Es ist im Prinzip ganz einfach..." Selena hörte gespannt und konzentriert zu, was Ami ihr erklärte und für sie stand von diesem Moment an fest, daß Ami ein Mensch war, der zuerst seinen Kopf gebrauchte und dann danach handelte. Sie war sehr klug, freundlich und liebenswert, ganz sicher.  
Selena grinste still in sich hinein. Auch wenn sie Ami positiv bewertet hatte, sie mußte sich unbedingt abgewöhnen, die Leute schon nach dem ersten Treffen in eine bestimmte Schublade zu stecken.  
Janus beobachtete die beiden und nickte zufrieden. Scheinbar war sein erster Plan aufgegangen. Selena und Ami hatten sich kennengelernt und scheinbar mochten sie sich und das war gut, denn um ein guter Yuzuki zu sein, mußte Selena lernen, erst ihren Kopf zu gebrauchen, wenn es darauf ankam, und für dieses Fach gab es wohl keine bessere Lehrerin als Ami.  
  
Selena war froh, als sie diese lästige Aufgabe in der Bibliothek erledigt hatte und sie war froh, daß sie scheinbar eine erste Freundin gefunden hatte.  
Als nächstes stand der Nahkampf auf ihrem Stundenplan und dazu mußte sie in die Sporthalle, die sich auf dem Dach der Akademie befand.  
Als Selena die Halle betrat, waren nicht viele Schüler zum Üben da. Sie hatten untereinander Paare gebildet, um den Kampf zu trainieren und zuerst schien es so, als müßte Selena alleine trainieren. Sie machte sich gerade warm, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Sie blickte auf und genau in die leuchtenden grünen Augen eines großgewachsenen Mädchen mit einem braunen Pferdeschwanz. Selena erkannte sie sofort wieder. Sie war eine von den drei, die zusammen mit Ami am Morgen über sie geredet hatten.  
Das Mädchen lächelte und Selena erwiderte es.  
"Sieht so aus, als wären wir heute Partner." Die Stimme des Mädchens war freundlich und warm und sofort hatte Selena wieder das warme Gefühl, das sie auch vorhin schon bei Ami verspürt hatte. Das war sicher eine zweite potentielle Freundin.  
"Ja, sieht so aus." Makoto merkte, daß Selena ein bißchen verlegen war und ergriff deshalb wieder die Initiative. Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Ich bin Makoto, aber alle nennen mich Mako." Selena grinste zurück und nahm ihre Hand.  
"Ich bin Selena." Makoto wurde ein bißchen rot und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
"Ich weiß." Gab sie zu. "Es hat sich schon herumgesprochen, wer du bist."  
Selena hatte mit so etwas gerechnet und war deshalb nur wenig überrascht.  
Im Gegensatz zu Ami war Makoto eine Jägerin, die auf ihre Stärke bauen konnte. Selena hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so stark und schnell war wie Makoto und sie bewunderte sie ehrlich.  
Und wieder stand Janus ein wenig abseits und sah zufrieden zu, wie Selena nun auch mit Makoto Bekanntschaft und vielleicht auch schon Freundschaft schloß. Von Ami die Klugheit, von Makoto die Stärke, jetzt fehlte Selena nur noch eine Lehrerin und die stand auch schon fest.  
  
"Bitte was soll ich?!" Rei starrte Janus entgeistert an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt.  
"Du sollst Selena auf ihrem Weg helfen, Rei. Sie soll eines Tages der Yuzuki werden. Das ist ein langer Weg und auf diesem Weg braucht sie Freunde und jede Menge Hilfe. Du bist eine von denen, die ihr die Hilfe geben können, die sie braucht."  
"Und wie soll diese Hilfe aussehen?"  
"Du bist starrköpfig, temperamentvoll, die geborene Führerin. Von dir kann Selena diese Eigenschaften lernen, denn genau das wird sie in ihrer späteren Position einmal brauchen."  
"So, wird sie das? Und wenn mich das nicht interessiert? Vielleicht will ich ihr ja gar nicht helfen." Gab Rei in einer trotzigen Stimme zurück. Janus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Rei, jetzt ist nicht die richtige Zeit, nur an sich zu denken, und den Trotzkopf rauszukehren. Ich weiß, wie gerne du diesen Titel haben wolltest, aber noch steht er Selena zu." seine Stimme wurde ein wenig sanfter. "Rei, du wirst eine hervorragende Jägerin sein. Du hast ein großes Talent und eine Menge Instinkt. Und genau das soll sie von dir lernen. Den Instinkt. Es reicht nicht, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren oder die Situation körperlich unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie muß die Gefahr spüren noch bevor sie überhaupt da ist. Sie muß den Schwachpunkt ihrer Feinde alleine durch ihren Instinkt herausfinden können, alleine durch die Signale, die er aussendet, seine Aura."  
"Dafür bin ich also gut genug, aber selber Yuzuki werken, darf ich nicht."  
"Rei." Ermahnte Janus sie. Rei nickte zögernd.  
"Also gut, aber eines sage ich Ihnen. Wenn sie mir auf die Nerven geht, habe ich ihr die längste Zeit geholfen."  
  
Selena lächelte. Und Rei und sie waren sich weiß Gott oft genug auf die Nerven gegangen, hatten sich angeschrien, sie fast geprügelt. Und doch, heute war Rei so etwas wie ihre beste Freundin.  
Selenas Miene verdüsterte sich. Vor allem jetzt wo ihre beiden anderen Freundinnen, der Kopf und die Kraft, nicht mehr da waren.   
Jetzt gab es nur noch den Instinkt.  
  
_Shin-Kan Akademie, zwei Tage später...  
_  
Selena faßte sich kurz an die linke Schulter, bevor sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten, sie tief durchatmete und dann festen Schrittes in Janus' Büro trat.  
Ihr Mentor hatte sie herbestellt, weil er etwas gefunden hatte, was sie, wie er meinte, sicher interessieren würde. Selena war mehr als gespannt, was das wohl sein würde.  
"Ah, Selena, da bist du ja." Begrüßte er sie und blickte kurz von dem Buch auf, in dem er gelesen hatte. "Ich habe hier etwas sehr Interessantes gefunden." Er zögerte einen Moment. "Vielleicht ist es aber auch eher erschreckend."  
"Nun rücken Sie schon mit der Sprache heraus, Janus. Was haben Sie gefunden." Janus rückte seine Brille zurecht und blätterte in seinem Buch, bis er die Seite gefunden hatte, die er suchte.  
"Du hattest mich gebeten, nach einem Ritual oder etwas in der Art zu suchen, das im Zusammenhang mit dem Tod von Makoto und Ami stehen könnte.  
Ich habe in diesem Buch hier etwas gefunden, das tatsächlich damit in Verbindung stehen könnte. Und zwar ist hier von einem Ritual die Rede, das sich übersetzt etwa ‚Sprengung des Quartetts' nennt." Er machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. Selena zog die Stirn kraus und starrte auf die alten Federzeichnungen des Buches, die vier Jäger, einen außenstehenden Menschen und fünf Vampire zeigte. Drei Jäger und der eigentlich unbeteiligte Mensch wurden von den Vampiren verfolgt, während sich in der Mitte des Bildes der vierte Jäger und der fünfte Vampir bewegungslos gegenüber standen.  
"Und was bedeutet das?" fragte Selena nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens endlich.  
"Die Sprengung des Quartetts ist eine Herausforderung an den Yuzuki. Der König der Vampire befielt seinen vier Lords, auszuschwärmen und die drei Jäger zu töten, die zum Jägerquartett gehören..."  
"Jägerquartett?" warf Selena ein, die langsam nicht mehr so ganz mitkam.  
"Ja, das Jägerquartett ist eine Gruppe von Jägern, die aus dem Yuzuki besteht und seinen drei Nachfolgern, also den drei besten Jägern direkt nach ihm selber. Wenn der König der Vampire nun den Yuzuki – der ja sein größter Feind ist, wie du weißt – herausfordern will, um die Sache mit einem großen Kampf zu beenden, kann er dies tun, indem er das Quartett sprengt. Zunächst werden die drei Jäger getötet, die zum Quartett gehören. Das wären in unserem Fall zuerst Makoto und dann Ami gewesen. Sind alle drei Jäger aus dem Weg geschafft, macht sich der stärkste der vier Lords auf die Suche nach einer vierten Person, die dem Jäger – ohne daß er es selber weiß – sehr nahe steht, bringt sie in seine Gewalt und nennt dem Jäger schließlich Ort und Zeit einer Zusammenkunft." Selena versuchte, sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Janus ihr da erzählte, aber in ihrem Kopf drehte es sich. Drei Jägerinnen und Mokusei und Suisei waren schon tot. Kasei war die nächste und sie hatte nicht einmal die blasseste Ahnung, daß sie in höchster Gefahr war.  
"Wenn der Jäger an diesem Ort angekommen ist, wird der Vampir den Menschen vor seinen Augen töten. Sobald das geschehen ist, taucht der König der Vampire selber auf und der Kampf zwischen Jäger und Vampir beginnt. – Die vier Lords halten sich aus diesem Kampf heraus, aber trotzdem ist bisher jeder Jäger gescheitert." Damit hatte Janus seine Erzählung offensichtlich beendet, denn er blickte Selena erwartungsvoll an.  
Die Worte ihres Mentors hallten in Selenas Gedanken wider und wurden noch von einem einzigen, fürchterlichen Gedanken übertönt. Der Angst um ihre Freundin. Sie sah Janus ins Gesicht und er erkannte deutlich die Angst in ihren Augen.  
"Selena, was hast du?" fragte er besorgt.  
"Was für eine Frage. Wissen Sie denn überhaupt, was Sie mir da gerade erzählt haben? Wenn das wahr ist, dann ist Kasei die nächste." Darüber schien Janus noch gar nicht nachgedacht zu haben.  
"Es wird dunkel, Janus, Kasei ist in wenigen Minuten irgendwo da draußen und weiß nichts von dem, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben. – Ich muß sofort los und sie suchen!" Selena rannte in Richtung Aufzug.  
"Selena, warte. Wie willst du sie finden? Sie kann überall sein."  
"Nein, nicht überall. Kasei hat ihr festes Revier. Außerdem – wozu habe ich meinen Instinkt." Für einen kurzen Moment sahen die beiden sich in die Augen, bevor Selena im Aufzug verschwand und sich auf den Weg machte, ihre Freundin zu suchen.  
  
_In irgendeinem Stadtteil, zur selben Zeit...  
_  
Es war eine merkwürdige Nacht. Jedenfalls hatte Kasei das im Gefühl. Schon als sie vor wenigen Minuten die Jägerzentrale verlassen hatte, hatte sie eine dunkle Vorahnung gehabt, daß es besser gewesen wäre, die Zentrale nicht zu verlassen. Ihr Instinkt und ihr sechster Sinn hatten Kasei bis jetzt nie getäuscht, aber trotzdem hatte sie diesmal nicht auf die Warnungen gehört, sondern hatte sich trotz allem auf den Weg gemacht.  
Und jetzt war sie auf der Jagd und das Gefühl wurde stärker.  
Sie fühlte sich beobachtet, war sich sicher, daß sie nicht alleine war.  
In seinen Augen war sie eine Göttin. Noch nie hatte Jadeite ein so perfektes Wesen wie Rei gesehen. Seine Augen hingen förmlich an ihrem glänzenden schwarzen Haar und ihren geheimnisvollen schwarz-violetten Augen.  
Es war eine Schande, daß sie sterben mußte. Und noch eine viel größere, daß ausgerechnet er sie töten mußte. Er hätte es für eine viel bessere Idee gehalten, sie zu einem von ihnen zu machen. Rei war eine großartige Jägerin, aber sie würde sicher einen noch viel besseren Vampir abgeben.  
Er seufzte und wischte den Gedanken fort. Keine Chance. Wenn er sie nicht umbrachte, würde Kunzite ihn umbringen, und das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, unter Garantie.  
  
Selena lief so schnell sie konnte die Straßen hinunter, durch enge Gassen und um schmale Kurven. Einige Male stieß sie um ein Haar mit einem der wenigen unvorsichtigen Passanten zusammen, die dumm genug waren, um diese Zeit noch nicht zu Hause zu sein.  
Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie sich so sicher war, aber sie fühlte einfach, daß heute die Nacht war, in der Rei dran war. Vielleicht hatte sie dieses Gefühl nur, weil sie gerade eben erfahren hatte, daß Rei ganz sicher die nächste sein würde, aber es war da und sie wollte es nicht abstreiten. Nicht, wenn es ihrer besten Freundin das Leben kosten konnte, so wie ihre Unwissenheit ihren anderen beiden Freundinnen das Leben gekostet hatte.  
Wieder rannte sie in einem atemberaubenden Tempo um eine Kurve, nur knapp entging sie einer Kollision mit einer Hauswand.  
  
Rei drehte sich nervös und lauschte. Sie hatte etwas gehört, war sich aber nicht sicher, was es war oder aus welcher Richtung es kam.  
"Ich hätte zu Hause bleiben sollte." Murmelte sie leise, als ihre düstere Vorahnung stärker wurde.  
  
Selena konnte sie fühlen. Sie wußte, daß sie Rei ganz nahe war. Hoffentlich kam sie noch nicht zu spät. Hoffentlich.   
  
Eine Bewegung. Rei hatte deutlich gesehen, daß sich in der dunklen Seitengasse etwas bewegt hatte.  
Irrtum ausgeschlossen.  
"Okay, komm da raus!" rief sie mit einer nicht so sicheren Stimme wie sonst. Warum wurde sie nur dieses Gefühl nicht los? Warum glaubte sie, daß heute nacht nicht ihre Glücksnacht war?  
Jadeite trat aus der Seitengasse auf die Straße hinaus, machte eine leichte Verbeugung und lächelte Rei herausfordernd an.  
"Oh, oh." Flüsterte sie, als sie Jadeite erkannte. Sie kannte die Gesichter der vier Vampire, die Selena suchte und sie wußte, daß das definitiv einer von ihnen war.  
"Meine Verehrung, große Kasei. Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen." Rei zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen und umfaßte den Pflock in ihrer Hand fester. Wenn schon einen Abgang, dann einen richtigen.  
Sie nahm ihre Kampfhaltung ein.  
  
Selena war vollkommen außer Atem und ihr Arm und ihr Rücken schmerzten fürchterlich, aber trotzdem blieb sie nicht stehen. Anhalten bedeutete für Kasei den sicheren Tod. Noch hatte sie eine Chance, nur nicht anhalten.  
  
Jadeite wehrte Reis Angriff ohne Probleme ab. Von der Wucht seiner Abwehrreaktion wurde sie einige Meter durch die Luft geschleudert, schlug hart auf dem Betonboden auf und blieb eine Weile benommen dort liegen.  
Dieser Vampir war verdammt stark.  
Mühsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf und kam schließlich auf wackeligen Beinen zum Stehen. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Jadeite. - Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, daß er zu einem gewaltigen Sprung ansetzte.  
  
Sie hörte sie. Sie mußte ganz in der Nähe sein. Doch was sie da hörte, gefiel Selena gar nicht. Kampfgeräusche.  
Nichts Ungewöhnliches für eine Jägerin, daß sie in einen Kampf verwickelt wurde, das war wahr, aber gerade heute gefiel es Selena gar nicht. Was, wenn es der war, den sie vermutete?  
  
Jadeite riß Rei zu Boden und blieb auf ihr liegen. Rei war vollkommen bewegungsunfähig und konnte nichts weiter tun, als in Jadeites Auges zu starren, was auch immer sie sich davon versprach.  
'Wenigstens sieht er gut aus. Das ist doch schonmal ein Trost, von einem gutaussehenden Vampir gekillt zu werden.' Dachte sie mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln.  
Jadeite wunderte sich, daß sie jetzt noch lächeln konnte, wo sie in höchster Lebensgefahr schwebte. Aber es war egal. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzer des Bedauerns näherte er sich mit seinen Lippen langsam ihrem Hals.  
Es war und blieb eine Schande.  
Nach einem weiteren kurzen Moment des Zögerns vergrub er seine Zähne schließlich in der zarten Haut ihres Halses.  
Rei stöhnte kurz auf, als sie den scharfen Schmerz spürte.  
"Nein!!!" Vor Schreck und Überraschung ließ Jadeite von seinem Opfer ab. Am Ende der Straße stand Selena, immer noch heftig atmend nach dem langen Sprint, den sie hingelegt hatte, und mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen.  
Jadeite wußte, daß er sich beeilen mußte und machte sich daran, sein Werk zu vollenden.  
Rei spürte es diesmal nicht mehr, als Jadeite zubiß. Sie hatte ihre Freundin entdeckt und ihre letzten Blicke und ihr letztes Lächeln galten ihr.  
Selena war wieder da. Sie würde wieder jagen, ganz sicher.  
"Selena." Flüsterte sie und verlor das Bewußtsein. Sie tauchte in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf ein, aus dem sie nicht mehr erwachen würde.  
Sobald er merkte, daß Reis Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen, ließ Jadeite von ihr ab. Im selben Moment wurde er von Selena vom Körper ihrer Freundin heruntergerissen und landete auf dem harten Asphalt der Straße. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als der Schmerz des Aufpralls durch seine Glieder fuhr.  
Selena raste vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Sie spürte nichts mehr, außer dem Gefühl des Hasses. Ihre Verletzungen waren für diese wenigen Minuten vollkommen taub und sie schlug blindlings auf Jadeite ein, traf ihn, woimmer sie ihn treffen konnte.  
Jadeite war überrascht, was für eine Kraft ihre rasende Wut Selena verlieh, und war nicht imstande, dagegen zu halten. Ein Schlag nach dem anderen traf ihn. Jetzt sah es für ihn auf einmal ziemlich schlecht aus.  
  
Endymion stand ein wenig abseits des Geschehens und sah dabei zu, wie Selena auf Jadeite einschlug. Es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen, einzugreifen und Selena davon abzuhalten, Jadeite zu verletzten, aber er dachte nicht daran.   
Wie er es vermutet hatte, hatten seine vier Freunde auf eigene Faust etwas unternommen, was nicht in ihren Entscheidungsbereich fiel. Sie hatten über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden, daß die Zeit gekommen war, den König und den Yuzuki gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen.  
Sie hatten ihn hintergangen und sein Vertrauen mißbraucht, in seinen Augen waren sie Verräter, und es war nicht seine Aufgabe, Verräter zu beschützen.  
  
Jadeite war nur noch halb bei Bewußtsein, als er plötzlich spürte, daß Selena nicht länger auf ihn einschlug. Er lag flach auf dem Rücken auf der Straße und blickte in Selenas haßerfüllte Augen. Selena saß halb auf ihm und kniete halb auf der Straße. Sie atmete schwer und spürte nun langsam die Nebenwirkungen ihrer kleinen Boxübung, aber sie hatte immer noch genug Kraft übrig, um das hier zu Ende zu bringen. Kaseis Mörder und der Mörder ihres Bruder Artas würde der erste sein, der bezahlte. Sie packte ihn beim Kragen und hob seinen Oberkörper ein wenig an, um ihm richtig ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
"Du hast heute einen gottverdammten Fehler gemacht, mein Freund." Sagte sie mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme. Jadeite hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Seine einzige Chance, das hier zu überleben, war die Hilfe seiner Freunde, doch die waren viel Kilometer entfernt im Hauptquartier und ahnten nicht einmal, daß er hier heute nacht sein Ende finden sollte.  
Selena griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog langsam ihren Pflock hervor.  
"Hast du vielleicht noch irgend etwas zu sagen?" fragte sie ihn, doch bevor er überhaupt eine Chance hatte, etwas zu antworten, stach sie zu.  
  
Im selben Moment griff Endymion sich in der Seitengasse mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ans Herz.  
  
Selena zog den Pflock wieder aus dem Herzen des Vampirs heraus, doch er zerfiel nicht zu Staub, wie all die anderen Vampire zuvor, die sie getötet hatte.  
Als sie zugestochen hatte, hatte er den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei geöffnet - das taten sie alle - doch jetzt lag er auf der Straße, atmete flach und unregelmäßig - komisch, daß er jetzt im Moment seines Todes wieder anfing zu atmen. Er hatte es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gemacht - und lächelte sie merkwürdig an.  
"Weißt du, Yuzuki." Flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "Ich hab das nicht gern gemacht." Sein Blick wanderte zu Kaseis Leiche hinüber. "Sie war so wunderschön. - Aber es war mein Befehl."  
"Der Befehl deines Königs?" entgegnete sie düster.  
"Nein." Er lachte leise und trocken. Selena horchte überrascht auf. Nicht von seinem König?  
"Nein, der König weiß nichts davon. Kunzite hat das Ritual veranlaßt, um dich aus dem Weg zu schaffen, damit der König endlich in Sicherheit ist. - So wunderschön." Er atmete so tief ein wie er nur konnte. "Ja, es ist eine Schande." Ein letztes feines Lächeln zog über seine Lippen, bevor sein Kopf schlaff zur Seite fiel.  
Und auch jetzt zerfiel sein Körper immer noch nicht zu Staub, aber wenige Sekunden nach seinem Tod, begann er, sich in einem wunderschönen, roten Funkeln aufzulösen. Die Funken stiegen wie tausende kleine rote Sterne in den Nachthimmel und verschwanden dort am Horizont.  
Selena betrachtete dieses Schauspiel wenige Minuten mit leerem Blick, bevor sie sich neben Rei auf die Straße kauerte und ihre Hand nahm. Sie hörte leise das Geräusch von Absätzen aus einer der Seitengassen kommen und drehte teilnahmslos ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der es kam.  
Endymion.  
Selena warf einen traurigen Blick auf Kasei. 'Sieht so aus, als würde es nicht lange dauern, bis wir vier und wiedersehen.' Ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie bemerkte, was sie soeben getan hatte und sich an Endymions Drohung erinnerte.  
Sie hatte Jadeite getötet, obwohl er ihr gesagt hatte, daß sie die Finger von den vier Lords lassen sollte. Jetzt würde er sie töten.  
Es war ihr egal. Jetzt war ihr alles egal, selbst ihre Rache.  
Endymion blieb vor Selena stehen und blickte auf sie herunter. Sie wirkte wieder so klein und verwundbar wie an jenem Tag, an dem er sie über die Dächer hatte entkommen lassen. In dieser Nacht war sie wieder das kleine Kind und dieses Kind brauchte Trost.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und Selena sah ihn mit ihren leeren Augen an. Sie begriff zuerst nicht, ergriff dann aber doch seine Hand. Endymion zog sie auf die Beine, bis sie ihm gegenüber stand. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und traute sich nicht, ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Ein Gefühl, das sie lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, stieg in ihr hoch und sie wußte mit Sicherheit, daß sie es nicht bekämpfen konnte.  
Endymion sah, wie Selena mit den Tränen kämpfte. Wie ein großer Bruder nahm er sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr über das wirre Haar. Er flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu, doch Selena verstand nichts von dem, was er sagte. Sie hatte angefangen zu Weinen, in der Sekunde, in der sie seine Arme um sich gespürt hatte. Das Gefühl der Sicherheit hatte sie wieder durchflutet und sie hatte gespürt, daß sie bei ihm weinen konnte, daß er es einfach hinnehmen und nichts fragen würde.  
Zum ersten Mal seit dem Massaker an ihrer Familie weinte sie. Es waren bittere Tränen der Trauer, der Verzweiflung und auch des Zorns.  
Ihre Familie. Ihre besten Freunde.  
Sie würden bezahlen.  
  
_Shin-Kan Akademie, einige Wochen später...  
_  
Janus nahm Selena den Verband ab und begutachtete ihre Verletzungen. Dann nickte er zufrieden.  
"Sieht so aus, als wäre alles gut verheilt, Selena. Ein paar Narben, aber sonst eigentlich recht ordentlich." Selena war froh den Verband endlich los zu sein und knöpfte langsam das schwarze Hemd, das sie trug, wieder zu. Janus betrachtete sie ein wenig nachdenklich. Sie war sehr verändert in der letzten Zeit und natürlich verstand er auch, warum sie das war, aber er machte sich trotzdem Sorgen um sie. Er befürchtete, daß sie sich wieder von blindem Haß leiten ließ, so wie in ihrem Kampf gegen Jadeite. Da hatte es vielleicht funktioniert, aber das hieß nicht, daß es auch noch einmal funktionieren würde.  
"Was hast du als nächstes vor, Selena?" Mit einer nachdenklichen Miene stopfte sie ihr Hemd in ihre schwarzen Hosen zurück und legte ihren Gürtel mit den wichtigsten Gegenständen ihrer Kampfausrüstung wieder um.  
"Ich weiß, wo Neflite jede Nacht jagt. Ich werde dort hingehen und ihn aus dem Weg schaffen."  
"Sie bitte vorsichtig dabei. Du bist gerade erst wieder gesund, es ist noch viel zu früh für dich, schon wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, WAS du hier eigentlich jagst. Die vier Lords sind nicht zu unterschätzen, auch wenn du den ersten nach deiner Aussage ohne größere Schwierigkeiten erledigt hast." Selena lächelte ihren Mentor an und griff nach ihrer Lederjacke, die über der Stuhllehne hing.  
"Machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen, Janus. Ich muß gehen und die Sache zu Ende bringen. Dieses verfluchte Ritual hat schon die Leben meiner drei besten Freundinnen gekostet, ich möchte nicht, daß es auch noch eine vierte, völlig unbeteiligte Person erwischt. Das Ritual darf nicht zu ende gebracht werden, ich muß es verhindern." Janus nickte. Er wußte, wenn Selena sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, war sie davon nicht mehr abzubringen, also ließ er sie.  
"Riskier trotzdem nicht mehr als nötig. Du hast noch mehr Vampire vor dir, Neflite ist nicht der letzte."  
"Ich weiß. Wir sehen uns später, Janus." Janus sah ihr nach, wie sie in den Aufzug stieg. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sich nicht so sicher, ob sie sich noch einmal wiedersehen würden. Selena trat ihren schwersten Kampf an. Obwohl sie seit Jahren nach diesen Vampiren suchte, war sie jetzt zum ersten Mal wirklich im Begriff, überhaupt in ihre Nähe zu kommen und ihre gefährliche Mission zu erledigen. Und sie war gerade erst schwer verletzt gewesen. Nicht gerade eine gute Voraussetzung für einen Sieg.  
  
_Neflites Jagdrevier, wenig später...  
_  
Er hatte gesagt, daß Neflite jede Nacht hierher kam, um zu jagen. Selena lag auf der Lauer und wartete. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz zum Zerspringen schlug und ihr Blut immer schneller durch ihre Adern pumpte. Das war es, das Gefühl der Jagd, das Gefühl, für das ihr Vater gelebt hatte und für das auch sie lebte - neben dem Gefühl des Rachebedürfnisses.  
Sie sah am anderen Ende der Straße eine dunkle Gestalt, die langsam auf sie zukam. Sie konnte den Adrenalinstoß, der durch ihren Körper fuhr, förmlich spüren und ihre Haltung wurde noch ein wenig gespannter.  
Das war er.  
Das war Neflite.  
Neflite schlenderte die Straße entlang, die Augen dabei aufmerksam auf seine Umgebung gerichtet, um keine noch so kleine Bewegung zu verpassen. Irgendwie hatte er heute nacht mehr als sonst das Gefühl, daß diese Aufmerksamkeit von Nöten war. Vielleicht lag es daran, daß Selena Jadeite kalt gemacht hatte und man seitdem nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte. Er war auf jeden Fall verdammt nervös.  
Heute waren nur sehr wenige Leute auf der Straße, was aber nicht weiter merkwürdig war, da sich langsam ein Unwetter zusammenbraute. Und bei solchem Wetter verkrochen Menschen sich lieber in ihren warmen Häusern, vor lauter Angst, im Regenwasser aufgelöst zu werden wie eine Zuckerpuppe.  
Selena grinste, als er ihr immer näher kam. *Ich habe lange auf diesen Tag gewartet, mein Freund.* Sie wußte, die Sache hier mußte schnell gehen. Sie mußte ihn überraschen und dann schnell handeln, sonst hatte sie gegen ihn keine Chance.  
Sie umfaßte den Pflock in ihrer Hand fester.  
  
Endymion saß auf einem Hausdach und sah auf die beiden hinunter. Er hatte Selena den Tip mit Neflites Jagdrevier gegeben. Traurig schloß er für einen Moment die Augen. Jetzt war es also schon soweit, daß er seine besten Freunde verriet. Aber er hätte es nie getan, wenn sie ihn nicht hintergangen hätten, das hielt er sich immer wieder vor Augen und nur so konnte er das nagende Gefühl des schlechten Gewissens verdrängen. Verrat für Verrat.  
  
Definitiv, irgendwas stimmte nicht. Neflite konnte die Spannung, die in der Luft lag förmlich spüren, und sie lag nicht am aufziehenden Unwetter. Heute nacht war etwas anders als sonst. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde Neflites Aufmerksamkeit von etwas Anderem abgelenkt. Er hatte sein Abendessen für diese Nacht entdeckt.  
Selena folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte die junge Frau, die gerade in diese Straße einbog und die Neflite sich scheinbar als sein Hauptgericht ausgesucht hatte. Jetzt war ihre Chance gekommen. Solange er durch die junge Frau abgelenkt war, konnte sie leichter angreifen und hatte vielleicht auch eine reelle Chance.  
Neflite setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und ging auf die Frau zu.  
"Sie sehen so verloren aus, schöne Frau, kann man Ihnen vielleicht helfen?" fragte er höflich. Die junge Frau lächelte ihn an und nickte, doch bevor sie etwas antworten konnte, sprang sie vor Schreck zurück und starrte mit ungläubigen Augen auf die blonde Frau, die den charmanten Herren angegriffen und umgerissen hatte und jetzt auf ihm saß und ihn wütend fixierte.  
"Ich hatte es doch schon die ganze Zeit im Gefühl, daß du mich betrügst, Liebling!" sagte sie mit einem kalten Grinsen. Dann drehte sie sich kurz zu der jungen Frau um. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte, daß ich gestört habe, aber Gespräche mit Blutsaugern enden für normale Passanten meistens unangenehm." Die Augen der jungen Frau wurden tellerrund, als sie begriff, was Selena damit meinte, nickte ihr kurz zu und lief dann so schnell sie konnte zurück auf die besser beleuchtete Hauptstraße.  
Selena verpaßte Neflite einen kräftigen Kinnhaken, der ihn hart mit dem Hinterkopf auf dem harten Asphalt aufschlagen ließ und sprang dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung von ihm herunter, um ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden zu schaffen. Neflite rappelte sich hoch und starrte Selena an. Plötzlich lächelte er.  
"Was für eine Ehre, großer Yuzuki. Erlauben Sie mir, daß ich mich vorstelle. Mein Name ist..."  
"Neflite." Unterbrach sie ihn ein bißchen unwirsch. "Laß den Quatsch, ich weiß schon lange, welches gottverdammte Arschloch du bist." Ein wenig überrascht zog die Neflite die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
"Glotz mich nicht so verdammt dämlich an. - Er hieß Shingo, falls es dich interessiert."  
"Wer?" fragte er ein wenig verwirrt. Selenas Augen blitzten vor Wut, als sie blitzschnell herumwirbelte, und ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in den Magen verpaßte, der ihn ein paar Meter zurücktaumeln ließ.  
"Mein Bruder! Der, den du kalt gemacht hast! Ein unschuldiges, wehrloses Kind!! - Und heute nacht wirst du endlich dafür bezahlen." Neflite hustete einige Male kurz, richtete sich dann aber wieder gerade auf und grinste sie kalt an.  
"Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt." Selenas Wut noch weiter anzufachen war vielleicht der größte Fehler, den er hatte machen können.  
Vampire waren schnell. Verglichen mit einem Menschen waren sie so schnell, daß das menschliche Auge nicht in der Lage war, den Bewegungen eines Vampirs zu folgen.  
Aber wenn sie wollte, war Selena schneller - jedenfalls so schnell, daß sie ihren Gegner überraschte. So auch jetzt wieder. Selena griff so schnell und plötzlich an, daß Neflite überhaupt keine Zeit mehr hatte, irgendwie zu reagieren. Ihre Schläge und Tritte prasselten auf ihn nieder wie ein Hagelschauer und bevor er es überhaupt realisierte, lag er wieder am Boden und sie stand über ihm. Mit einer unvergleichlichen Wut in den blauen Augen und einem so entschlossenen Blick, daß Neflite sich plötzlich wünschte, er wäre an diesem Tag überhaupt nicht aufgestanden.  
"Zufrieden?" fragte sie ihn, bevor sie ihm den Pflock ins Herz rammte.  
  
Endymion zuckte zusammen, als er den Schmerz kommen spürte. Nummer zwei.   
  
Wie Selena vermutet hatte, zerfiel auch Neflite nicht zu Staub. Er lag auf dem Boden und sah sie merkwürdig grinsend an.  
"Erstaunlich," flüsterte er, "ganz erstaunlich, aber gegen den König hast du keine Chance. Er wird dich kalt machen."  
"Das werden wir ja dann sehen." Gab Selena kalt zurück und starrte in seine langsam trüber werdenden blauen Augen, die sich langsam schlossen.  
Seine Körper begann, gelb zu funkeln und löste sich, genau wie Jadeite, in diesem Funkeln auf.  
  
Als der Schmerz langsam abklang, öffnete Endymion wieder die Augen und mußte lächeln, als er seine kleine Selena wie einen Racheengel über dem funkelnden, sich auflösenden Körper seines Freundes stehen sah. Jetzt hatte das Spiel endgültig begonnen und der Tag würde kommen, an dem sie beide sich als Feinde gegenüberstehen würden. Doch er fürchtete den Tag nicht. Nicht, weil er sich so sicher war, daß er nicht verlieren konnte, sondern weil er wußte, daß es, egal wie es ausgehen würde, genau so richtig war und sein sollte.  
  
_Stadtteil Fu-Ko, Hauptquartier der Vampire, zwei Tage später...  
_  
Kunzite lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Zoisite saß am Fenster auf der Fensterbank und sah seinem Freund bei seinem Marsch zu. Er wußte, wie aufgebracht Kunzite darüber war, daß sie Jadeite und Neflite verloren hatten. Das Ritual feuerte auf sie zurück und so war es sicher nicht geplant gewesen. Es war einfach nicht richtig, daß der Yuzuki sie nacheinander ausschaltete. Die Sache lief schief.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Zoisite leise. Kunzite blieb abrupt stehen.  
"Nichts. Wir machen weiter. Wenn wir das Ritual jetzt nicht zu Ende bringen, sind Jadeite und Neflite völlig umsonst gestorben. Das wäre sinnlos." Zoisite nickte und stand langsam auf.  
"Gut. Ich werde schnell rausgehen und mir ein Abendessen suchen." Kunzite sah seinen Freund besorgt an.  
"Aber sei bitte vorsichtig."  
"Bin ich. Wir sehen uns später, okay?" Kunzite nickte abwesend und blickte Zoisite nach, als er den Raum verließ. Wenige Minuten später hörte er die Tür des Hauses zuschlagen und sah seinem Freund vom Fenster aus nach, wie er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
Die Sache war so verdammt merkwürdig. Woher hatte die Jägerin plötzlich gewußt, wo Neflite immer jagte? Und wieso war Endymion nicht rechtzeitig da gewesen, um zu verhindern, daß Neflite etwas passierte? Wenn man Jadeite dazu nahm, war es schon das zweite Mal, daß er zu spät oder auch gar nicht erschienen war, obwohl Kunzite sehr genau wußte, daß Endymion mit den vier Lords verbunden war und genau wußte, wann einer von ihnen in Gefahr war. Er hatte einen ziemlich unschönen Verdacht und mußte mit Endymion darüber reden.  
Er hörte leise Schritte hinter sich und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Endymion war inzwischen in das Zimmer gekommen und hatte sich auf einen Stuhl an den Tisch gesetzt.  
"Du wolltest mich sprechen?" fragte er und sah Kunzite dabei in die Augen.  
"Scheint so, als würde deine Verbindung zu uns doch noch funktionieren." Gab Kunzite zurück und kam damit - wie es eben seine Art war - ohne Umschweife auf das Thema über das er sprechen wollte.  
"Wie meinst du das?" Endymion klang fast schon unschuldig und er hätte nur noch mit den Augenlidern klappern brauchen und Kunzite hätte es ihm abgenommen, daß er es hier mit einem unschuldigen kleinen Mädchen zu tun hatte. Sein Gesicht wurde grimmig.  
"Wo warst du, als sie Jadeite und Neflite erwischt hat?" fragte er in einem eisigen Ton und mit einem noch eisigeren Blick. Endymion hielt diesem Blick ohne Probleme stand.  
"Nicht da." War alles, was er auf Kunzites Frage antwortete und er sah, wie in den Augen des anderen Vampirs Wut blitzte.  
"Das war mir auch klar. Aber WO warst du?" Ohne seinen Blick von Kunzites Augen zu lösen, lehnte Endymion sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
"Als sie Jadeite kalt gemacht hat, stand ich etwa hundert Meter entfernt in einer Seitengasse und ihren Kampf mit Neflite hab ich von einem Hausdach aus beobachtet." Gab er schließlich so freimütig zu, daß Kunzite unwillkürlich nach Luft schnappte.  
"Du hast was?!" schrie er seinen König praktisch an. "Du hast daneben gestanden und zugesehen?! Ich fasse es nicht!! Es ist deine gottverdammte Aufgabe, deine Untertanen zu beschützen, wenn du es kannst."  
"Wenn ich nun aber nicht wollte?" Endymions Kaltschnäuzigkeit brachte Kunzite auf die Palme wie noch nie irgend etwas Anderes zuvor. Das war ja wohl nicht die Möglichkeit.  
"Was heißt hier, du wolltest nicht? Du wirst in dieser Sache nicht gefragt, kapierst du das? Es ist deine Pflicht, es ist etwas, was du dir nicht aussuchen kannst, sondern einfach zu tun hast!"  
"Nirgendwo in unseren Gesetzen steht, daß ich auch dazu verpflichtete bin, Verräter zu beschützen." Gab Endymion kalt zurück.  
"Verräter? - Wieso waren Jadeite und Neflite Verräter?"  
"Wer hat euch befohlen, dieses Ritual durchzuführen?! Das ist etwas, was nur ich befehlen kann, aber ihr habt euch über mich hinweg gesetzt und trotzdem die drei Jägerinnen getötet, um Selena zu einem Kampf mit mir herauszufordern!! In meinen Augen ist das Verrat!" Kunzite schluckte und wandte dann schließlich seinerseits endlich den Blick von Endymion ab.  
"Jadeite und Neflite konnten doch nichts dafür. Ich habe ihnen den Befehl gegeben und sie haben nur danach gehandelt."  
"Das war mir schon klar. Aber auch, wenn du der älteste der vier Lords bist, müssen sie deinem Befehl nicht gehorchen. Einzig und alleine meine Befehle müssen immer befolgt werden und das wußtet ihr alle. Ich hätte euch beschützt. Ich hätte sogar mit Selena gekämpft und sie getötet, um euch zu retten, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Ihr habt mich sehr enttäuscht, Kunzite." Plötzlich sackte er auf seinem Stuhl zusammen und griff sich an die Brust. Ein kaltes Grinsen zog über sein Gesicht. "Aber jetzt bekommt ihr ja eure Strafe für euren Verrat." Kunzite starrte ihn entgeistert an und wußte nicht, ob er ihm helfen sollte oder nicht. Nach wenigen Minuten setzte Endymion sich wieder auf und schloß die Augen, um das wunderbare Gefühl zu genießen, wenn der Schmerz verschwand.  
"Endymion, was war das?" fragte Kunzite jetzt endlich doch ein wenig besorgt.  
"Nichts weiter." Endymion stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich nochmal zu Kunzite um. "Du brauchst übrigens nicht mehr auf Zoisite warten. Er wird nicht mehr zurückkommen."  
"Was..." doch da hatte Endymion schon die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, aber dann begriff Kunzite, was Endymion gemeint hatte.  
Nummer drei.  
  
_Zoisites Jagdrevier, zur selben Zeit...  
_  
Selena stand etwas abseits und sah zu, wie sich Zoisites Körper in einem grünen Funkeln auflöste. Der Mörder ihrer Mutter und der Mörder ihrer Freundin Ami. Tränen schossen Selena in die Augen, als sie an ihre stille, sanfte Freundin denken mußte. Sie schien immer so fehl in ihrem Beruf gewesen zu sein und doch, sie war verdammt gut.  
"Makoto!! Ami!! Rei!!! Es ist vorbei!!" Doch Selena wußte selber, daß es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Ihre drei Freundinnen hatte sie zwar gerächt, aber sie mußte jetzt verhindern, daß Kunzite das Ritual vollendete. Sie mußte herausfinden, wer die vierte Person war. Die Person, die ihr sehr nahe stehen sollte, ohne daß sie davon wußte.  
Aber wer konnte das sein?  
  
_In der Nähe der Werwolfzentrale, später in dieser Nacht...  
_  
Jetzt war er unweigerlich der nächste. Jadeite, Neflite und Zoisite hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt, nur er war noch übrig und er würde seine ebenfalls erfüllen und das Ritual so beenden. Er hatte lange suchen müssen, hatte dann aber wirklich jemanden gefunden, der Selena sehr nahe stand und von dem sie keine Ahnung hatte, daß es so war.  
Er war ja selber überrascht gewesen.  
Als er die Werwolfzentrale erreichte, blieb er für einige Minuten vor dem Gebäude stehen und lächelte stumm und kalt vor sich hin. Es würde eine hübsche Überraschung für die kleine Jägerin werden, das war sicher.  
Leise und vorsichtig betrat er das Gebäude. Es war zwar die Zentrale der Werwolfjäger, aber trotzdem mußte man vorsichtig sein. Gefahr lauerte unter Umständen auch für einen Vampir überall.  
Minako saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippte ihren Bericht für ihren Vorgesetzten. Ab und zu hielt sie inne und griff nach ihrer Kaffeetasse. Sie war unzufrieden mit ihrem Bericht, wußte aber nicht, wie sie es ändern sollte. Schließlich war der ganze Mist ja auch so passiert.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, daß sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschlich.  
Kunzite zuckte zusammen und sprang leise zurück, als Minako plötzlich frustriert ihren Stuhl nach hinten schob, aufsprang und in Richtung Kaffeemaschine rannte. Er atmete erleichtert auf, daß sie ihn nicht entdeckt hatte und versteckte sich schnell hinter einem großen Aktenschrank.  
Fast schon fasziniert beobachtete er Minako dabei, wie sie sich eine frische Tasse Kaffee eingoß und sich beiläufig eine Strähne ihres langen, hellblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie war schön. Noch nie hatte Kunzite eine Frau wirklich schön gefunden, aber Minako war es. Eigentlich schade, daß er gekommen war, um ihr Schicksal zu besiegeln.  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ Minako sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurückfallen und las noch einmal die letzten Zeilen des Berichtes. Es gefiel ihr einfach nicht. Sie lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Hinterkopf und starrte auf den Bildschirm.   
Sie hatte einige Minuten so da gesessen, als sie plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, daß außer ihr noch jemand in diesem Raum war. Eigentlich war das unmöglich, ihr Kollege war unterwegs und außer ihm arbeitete sonst keiner in diesem Büro. Ein wenig nervös drehte sie sich mitsamt ihrem Bürostuhl herum und suchte mit den Augen das Büro ab, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Sie lächelte.  
Vielleicht litt sie neuerdings unter Verfolgungswahn. Gerade als sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm zuwandte, sprang Kunzite aus seinem Versteck, packte sie mit dem rechten Arm und hielt ihr mit der linken Hand den Mund zu.  
Minako wollte schreien, aber sie bekam fast nicht einmal genug Luft zum normalen Atmen. Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet und sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich von ihrem Angreifer loszureißen.   
Kunzite verstärkte seinen Griff.  
"Bleib ruhig." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Bleib ruhig, dann passiert dir nichts." Minako versuchte, sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, schon alleine, weil sie wirklich nicht mehr genug Luft bekam.  
Kunzite grinste breit, hob sie von ihrem Stuhl hoch und machte sich mit seiner Beute auf den Rückweg zum Hauptquartier.  
Auf dem Schreibtisch vor dem eingeschalteten Computer hinterließ er einen Brief, auf den mit roter Tinte Selenas Name geschrieben war.  
  
_2. Jägerzentrale, Selenas Büro...  
_  
Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tag, an dem sie in die Werwolfzentrale gewechselt war, war Selena wieder in ihr altes Büro, das sie mit Kasei geteilt hatte, zurückgekehrt. Sie war gekommen, um ihre und Kaseis Sachen zu holen, denn sie würde nicht mehr an diesen Ort zurückkehren und außer ihr gab es niemanden mehr, dem noch etwas an der Hinterlassenschaft ihrer Freundin lag.  
Wenn sie die Sache hinter sich gebracht hatte, würde sie den Job an den Nagel hängen. So oder so, sie würde den Titel des Yuzuki an einen anderen Jäger weitergeben. Einen, der noch einen Sinn in seiner Arbeit sah und nicht wie sie alles dadurch verloren hatte.  
Selena zog langsam die Schublade an Kaseis Schreibtisch auf, in der sie immer ihre Ausrüstung aufbewahrt hatte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und erstarrte.  
Kaseis alter Glückspflock, ohne den sie nie auf die Jagd gegangen war, lag in der Schublade mit den anderen Ausrüstungsgegenständen, die sie nicht mitgenommen hatte.  
Wieso war sie ohne diesen Pflock auf die Jagd gegangen? Wieso hatte sie mit einer uralten Tradition gebrochen? Nun ja, uralt war vielleicht übertrieben, aber immerhin hatte Kasei diesen Pflock schon gehabt, als sie noch in der Ausbildung gewesen war und war wirklich niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal, ohne ihn auf die Jagd gegangen. Das war mehr als merkwürdig.  
Selena nahm den alten Holzpflock aus der Schublade und betrachtete ihn lange. Er war wurmstichig, vermutlich schon halb verrottet und absolut nicht mehr zur Jagd zu gebrauchen, aber er hatte Kasei viel bedeutet und darum bedeutete er jetzt ihr sehr viel, denn ihr hatte Kasei viel bedeutet.  
Vorsichtig legte sie ihn in eine Holzschachtel und packte ihn in den großen Karton zu den anderen Sachen.  
So ging es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis Selena von einem Klopfen an ihrer Bürotür unterbrochen wurde. Sie blickte auf und sah in Janus' lächelndes Gesicht.  
"Janus? Was tun Sie denn hier?" Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und betrat ihr Büro.  
"Eben kam ein Bote von der Werwolfzentrale und brachte mir einen Brief für dich. Ich dachte, daß er wichtig sein könnte, darum habe ich ihn dir sofort gebracht."  
"Warum könnte er so wichtig sein?" fragte Selena ein wenig besorgt, denn sie ahnte schon wieder etwas Schlimmes.  
"Minako Kinsei ist verschwunden." Antwortete Janus leise und mied es, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Minako? Aber warum? Das ist..." Selena riß den Umschlag des Briefes auf und zog den kurzen Brief heraus. Sie überflog die wenigen, in roter Tinte geschriebenen, Worte und nahm, je weiter sie las, immer mehr selber die Farbe der Tinte an. Janus hatte das befürchtet.  
"Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" schrie Selena plötzlich aufgebracht, zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn wütend in die nächste Ecke. "Natürlich! Minako! Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß sie Nummer vier sein würde." Janus schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und woher? Selena, verstehst du nicht? Das vierte Opfer ist nicht einfach ein Freund." Selena blickte ein wenig verwirrt auf.  
"Das vierte Opfer ist jemand von einer besonderen Bedeutung, dessen Bedeutung für seine eigene Person der herausgeforderte Jäger aber nicht kennt. Das heißt, es ist Zufall, daß die Tatsache, daß Minako Kinsei eine deiner Freundinnen ist, und ihre besondere Bedeutung für dich, die du nicht kennst, zusammenfallen. - Aber viel wichtiger als das ist, daß du sie rettest. Noch hast du eine Chance, denn das vierte Opfer wird erst im Beisein des Jägers, direkt vor seinen Augen getötet. Wenn du schnell genug bist, hast du vielleicht eine Chance, sie doch zu retten." Selenas Augen schwammen vor Tränen, doch sie schluckte sie herunter und nickte trotzig. Sie würde Minako retten. Sie hatte schon ihre drei Freundinnen verloren, also nicht auch noch Minako, sie hatte mit der Sache doch nichts zu tun.  
"Zeit und Ort hat er dir genannt?" Selena nickte und ihr Ausdruck wurde noch ein wenig bitterer.  
"Ja. Heute nacht, an der Ecke Toko und Kan-Jaku." Janus zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Aber das ist ja..."  
"Ganz richtig." Selena warf sich ihre schwarze Lederjacke über, griff sich den Pflock ihres Vaters, die Schachtel mit Reis Glückspflock und stürmte dann ohne jedes weitere Wort zur Tür heraus und ihrem Schicksal entgegen.  
  
_In der Nähe des Zielortes, wenige Minuten später...  
_  
Festen Schrittes und mit verbissener Entschlossenheit ging Selena die Straße hinunter. Ein kurzes, sarkastisches Lächeln zog über ihre Lippen. Ausgerechnet dieser Ort.   
Dieser verfluchte Vampir hatte diesen Ort so sicher mit Absicht ausgesucht, wie sie ihn dafür - wenn auch nicht dafür allein - kalt machen würde.  
Von weitem konnte sie schon die Kreuzung sehen, auf der der entscheidende Kampf stattfinden sollte. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Selena stehen und atmete tief durch. Ab jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr, heute nacht würde endlich die Entscheidung fallen.   
Wieder lächelte sie und ging dann ruhig - fast schon seelenruhig - weiter auf die Kreuzung zu.  
"Wenigstens kommst du pünktlich!" hörte sie die Stimme Kunzites, konnte aber noch nicht ganz ausmachen, von wo sie kam.  
"Natürlich bin ich pünktlich. Wo hast du Feigling dich versteckt?" Mit Minako als Schutzschild vor sich herschiebend trat Kunzite auf die Kreuzung hinaus. Selena sog scharf die Luft ein. Das war er, der letzte der Großen Vier, der Mörder ihres dritten Bruder. Sie griff in ihre Jacke und zog ihren Pflock hervor.  
"Laß sie sofort los, Blutsauger!" befahl sie ihm in einem dunklen, drohenden Ton. Kunzite grinste breit und zog Minako wie zur Antwort enger an sich heran, wobei er sich langsam mit seinem Mund dem Hals seiner Gefangenen näherte.  
"Ich warne dich, Kunzite! Laß das bleiben!"  
"Dein Selbstvertrauen ist wirklich enorm, das muß man dir lassen, kleine Jägerin. Aber warum sollte ich wohl auf dich hören? Ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen."  
"Weil es gesünder für dich ist. Wenn du sie nicht sofort losläßt, wirst du es noch bereuen."  
"Siehst du, wie ich zittere?" lachte er. Heißer Zorn blitzte in ihren Augen auf.  
"Nein wirklich, du beeindruckst mich richtig. Ich bekomme wirklich fast Angst vor dir."  
"Dein Spott wird dir schon noch vergehen. Laß sie los!!"  
"Du weißt doch über das Ritual Bescheid, nicht wahr, Selena?" fragte er in einem sanften Ton. "Du weißt, welche Bedeutung das vierte Opfer in diesem Ritual hat."  
"Ja, das weiß ich!" fauchte sie zurück.  
"Und interessiert es dich gar nicht, warum ich ausgerechnet diese blonde Schönheit hier ausgewählt habe?"  
"Nein! Mich interessiert nur, daß du sie wieder losläßt." Kunzite lachte und zeigte dabei seine strahlenden Eckzähne.  
"Gut, aber ich werde es dir trotzdem erzählen, sonst macht es mir nur halb soviel Spaß, die Kleine zu töten." Minako blickte Selena mit angstvollen Augen an. Selena erwiderte den Blick für einen Moment, bevor sie wieder Kunzite fixierte.  
"Wenn ich euch beide so ansehe, scheint es mir erschreckend offensichtlich, aber trotzdem hat es nie einer gemerkt. Wirklich erstaunlich."  
"Was ist so erstaunlich?"  
"Sieh an, es interessiert dich also doch. Dann paß gut auf, du wirst heute etwas über deinen geliebten Vater lernen. Es war in der Zeit, in der deine Mutter mit dir schwanger war. Der Bauch wurde langsam kugelrund, Papa und Mama unheimlich stolz, aber in einigen Bereichen des ehelichen Lebens trat durch das Ausbrüten des kleinen, süßen Nachwuchses eine Zwangspause ein. Dein Vater - auch nur ein einfacher Mann mit Bedürfnissen - langweilte sich, denn neun Monate können unter gewissen Umständen eine ganze Ewigkeit bedeuten." Kunzite grinste böse, als er bemerkte, daß Selena langsam begriff, worauf er hinauswollte.  
"Er sah sich also nach einem Ersatz um und wurde auch ziemlich bald schon fündig. Sie war nichts Besonderes, eine kleine Theaterschauspielerin, aber sie fiel deinem Vater auf und sie gefiel ihm.  
Die Affäre der beiden dauerte nicht lange, nur bis zu dem Tag, an dem das schlechte Gewissen deines Vaters die Oberhand gewann und er die Beziehung zu der Schauspielerin beendete. Sie nahm es ihm nicht wirklich übel, auch wenn sie noch Monate unter Liebeskummer litt, denn sie hatte gewußt, daß es früher oder später so kommen würde. Und Außerdem hatte er ihr etwas hinterlassen, was sie für immer an ihn erinnern, von dem er aber nie erfahren würde. Ein Kind.  
Wenige Monate nach dir wurde diese süße Kleine hier geboren. Sie wuchs ohne ihren Vater auf und wurde später zu Minako Kinsei, der Werwolfjägerin. Erstaunlich, daß sie trotz großartiger Fähigkeiten niemals in die erste Liga gewechselt hat und zu den Vampirjägern ging." Selena war wie gelähmt und konnte sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle rühren. All die Jahre hatte sie geglaubt, allein auf der Welt zu sein, aber sie hatte eine Schwester. Zwar nur eine Halbschwester, aber doch eine Schwester.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihr schien Minako von der Geschichte nicht überrascht zu sein. Sie hatte auch keinen Grund dazu, denn ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, wer ihr Vater war, als sie ihre Ausbildung zur Jägerin begonnen hatte. Damals hatte sie die Entscheidung getroffen, keine Vam-pirjägerin zu werden, weil sie Selena nicht im Weg stehen wollte. Schließlich hatte auch sie die Gene des Yuzuki in sich und wäre ohne Frage eine schärfere Konkurrenz für ihre Schwester geworden als ihre drei Freundinnen.  
Kunzite zeigte wieder ein strahlendes Grinsen. Selenas Verwirrung und Schock gefielen ihm. Er mochte es, wenn Leute etwas über andere, die sie zu kennen glaubten, erfuhren und dann wie vor den Kopf gestoßen waren.  
Er nutzte Selenas Moment der Handlungsunfähigkeit, um seine Aufgabe zu beenden.  
Minako gab einen leisen Schrei von sich, als seine Zähne sich durch die Haut ihres Halses bohrten, doch schon wenige Sekunden später spürte sie den Schmerz nicht mehr und alles wich einem Schwindelgefühl, das immer stärker wurde, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, der Boden würde unter ihr nachgeben. Und dann wurde alles schwarz.  
In dem Moment, in dem Kunzite zubiß, erwachte Selena wieder aus ihrer Trance und handelte ganz automatisch, ganz instinktiv. Sie sprintete auf Kunzite zu, sprang und riß ihn zu Boden. Dann verpaßte sie ihm einen kräftigen Tritt und war in der nächsten Sekunde wieder an Minakos Seite. Sie suchte verzweifelt nach einem Puls, konnte aber keinen fühlen. War sie schon wieder zu spät gekommen? Hatte sie nun auch den wirklich letzten Menschen, der ihr etwas bedeutete, verloren?  
Kunzite grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Das Ritual war zu Ende, genauso wie Selena jetzt am Ende war.  
Tränen stiegen Selena in die Augen, als sie sanft Minakos Hand zurück auf den Boden legte. Sie umfaßte den Pflock in ihrer Hand fester.  
"Verdammte Scheiße!!" schrie sie plötzlich. Kunzite zuckte zusammen. Einerseits, weil ihm die Lautstärke bei seinen empfindlichen Ohren nicht so gut bekam und anderseits, weil ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr, ausgehend von dem Holzpflock, der in dem Moment, in dem Selena diesen Schrei losgelassen hatte, in seinem Körper steckte. Er ließ einen kurzen, fast verwunderten Blick zwischen Selena und dem Pflock hin und her gleiten und sackte dann schließlich zusammen.  
Selena kniete sich neben ihn und packte ihn am Kragen.  
"Okay, Blutsauger. Du kannst so schöne Geschichten erzählen, daß ich doch glatt noch eine hören möchte. - Wo ist euer verdammter König?" Ein schwaches, hämisches Grinsen zog über Kunzites Lippen, aber er schwieg. Selena hörte Schritte und drehte sich zu ihnen um.   
Sie sah, wie Endymion aus einer Seitengasse auf die Kreuzung hinaustrat, das Gesicht aus irgendeinem Grund schmerzverzerrt und die eine Hand an seinem Herz.  
"En...Endymion?" *Sobald das geschehen ist, taucht der König der Vampire selber auf und der Kampf zwischen Jäger und Vampir beginnt.* Und plötzlich begriff Selena. Daß es ihr aber auch nicht gleich aufgefallen war, nachdem sie Jadeite getötet hatte. Endymion selber hatte ihr erzählt, daß nur der König der Vampire noch stärker und schneller war als die vier Lords. Wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, erschien es ihr völlig klar. Jadeite war schwächer gewesen als Endymion, sonst hätte sie ihn trotz ihrer blinden Wut nicht so leicht besiegen können. Da Endymion nun aber wie sie wußte keiner der vier Lords war, aber trotzdem stärker als Jadeite - und wie sie jetzt wußte auch stärker als die anderen drei - gab es gar keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Er war der König der Vampire. Der Vampir, der ihren Vater getötet und die Ermordung ihrer Familie angeordnet hatte.   
Endymion sah es ihr an, daß sie ihn jetzt erkannt hatte und trotzdem kniete er sich neben Kunzite nieder und nahm die Hand seines Freundes. Jetzt hatte er die Strafe für seinen Verrat erhalten und es war an der Zeit, zu verzeihen - wenn es auch für Kunzite eigentlich zu spät kam.  
"Majestät," brachte Kunzite schwach hervor "es ist vollbracht. Jetzt mußt du nur noch deine Aufgabe in dieser Sache erfüllen und die Jägerin vernichten." Endymion schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Nein, Kunzite. Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt und ich bleibe dabei. Ich werde Selena nicht töten." Kunzite lachte heiser. Er wußte, ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber er mußte noch wissen, warum...  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht, Endymion. Sie ist dein Todfeind, sie hat Zoi und die anderen umgebracht, sie hat sogar mich erwischt, aber du weigerst dich einfach, deine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Warum nur?"  
"Weil ich es nicht kann." Antwortete Endymion leise. "Weil ich es einfach nicht kann."  
"Aber warum?" Endymion lächelte traurig.  
"Das verstehst du nicht, mein Freund."  
"Sag es mir trotzdem."  
"Weil ich sie liebe. - Schon seit dem ersten Tag, an dem ich sie sah." In Kunzites Augen blitzte noch einmal so etwas wie Spott auf, bevor sie trübe wurden und sein Kopf auf die Seite rollte. Wenige Sekunden später begann Kunzite, sich in einem blauen Funkeln aufzulösen. Endymion stand langsam auf und drehte Selena den Rücken zu, um wieder zu verschwinden.  
"Warte, Endymion!" rief sie ihm zu und er blieb stehen, drehte sich allerdings nicht um. Er konnte und wollte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen.  
  
A mountain of stone, a door of steel  
Can't stand in my way, I'd go on  
Brutal machines, unbending laws  
Can't slow me down, I'd go on  
  
Ein Blitz zuckte am Himmel und erhellte die dunkle Nacht für einen kurzen Moment in einem gespenstisch weiß-blauen Licht.  
  
I've learned how to deal and when to fight  
I know what's real, I know what's right  
I'm not afraid, a wounded dove  
I can be tender in a world so tough  
  
"Wie soll ich das verstehen, Endymion?" Selenas Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hoch und zittrig. Ohne sie ansehen zu müssen, erkannte er daran, wie nah sie den Tränen war. Und es brach ihm das Herz, denn genau das hatte er die ganze Zeit verhindern wollen.  
  
I'm sure I could face the bitter cold  
But life without you, I don't know  
  
Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, daß er es nicht hatte verhindern können, daß es ein schöner Traum von ihm gewesen war, denn es war von Anfang an vorbestimmt gewesen, daß sie sich eines Tages gegenseitig erkennen würden als das, was sie waren. Todfeinde.  
  
The winds of heart can blow me down  
But I get right up and I stand my ground  
  
"Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt, Endymion?! Warum hast du mir die ganze Zeit etwas vorgespielt und mir nicht einfach gesagt, daß du der verdammte Mörder meines Vaters bist? Hattest du nicht genug Rückrad? Mußten deshalb meine drei Freundinnen und meine Schwester sterben? Warum spielst du mit mir?!!! Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund!!!"  
  
I've tasted fear, my share of pain  
The wasted tears of love in vain  
I've held you tight, pushed you away  
Now with all my might I beg you to stay  
  
"Weil ich nicht gegen dich kämpfen wollte. Weil ich immer noch nicht gegen dich kämpfen will. Verstehst du denn nicht, Selena, ich will nicht ohne dich leben!   
Ich war es, der dich damals über die Dächer habe entkommen lassen. Ich hab gesehen, wie du von eurem Dachboden aus aus dem Fenster geklettert und losgerannt bist und es wäre ein leichtes für mich gewesen, dich in diesem Moment zu töten, aber ich habe es nicht getan. Ich konnte es nicht, und ich kann es immer noch nicht. Oder vielleicht kann ich es doch, ich weiß nicht, aber auf jeden Fall will ich nicht.  
Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, daß du mir eines Tages vielleicht verzeihen könntest, was ich damals getan habe, daß wir irgendwie zusammenbleiben könnten.  
Selena, was ich eben zu Kunzite gesagt habe ist wahr. Ich li...."  
"Nein!" Selena hielt sich die Ohren zu und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag es nicht! Halt den Mund! Ich will es nicht hören! Du bist ein Lügner! Einem Lügner kann man nicht glauben!!"  
  
I'm sure I could face the bitter cold  
But life without you, I don't know  
  
"Selena" er kam langsam auf sie zu, doch Selena wich vor ihm zurück. "Selena, bitte. Laß es nicht so enden. Ich bin sicher, wir können noch einmal von vorne anfangen. Ja, ich bin der König der Vampire und ja, ich war es, der deinen Vater vor zehn Jahren an genau diesem Ort getötet hat, aber ich bitte dich, mir zu verzeihen, auch wenn es sehr schwer für dich ist. - Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir ist, aber ich liebe dich und wenn du auch nur ein klein wenig so für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich, dann laß deinen Haß nicht über dieses Gefühl siegen.  
Komm mit mir." Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Werde meine Königin."  
Selena starrte ihn mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an.  
"Deine Königin? Ich soll ein Vampir werden?"  
  
I know what I want, I know what I need  
But there's just one thing I must believe  
Deep in the night, by a dying flame  
You will be there when I call your name  
  
"Ein Vampir?" Endymion nickte vorsichtig.  
"Ich kann ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Wenn du nicht mit mir kommst, dann bitte ich dich, mich zu töten, damit ich das Leben ohne dich nicht ertragen muß. Ich möchte natürlich, daß du mit mir kommst, aber wie immer du dich entscheidest, ich liebe dich." Er ließ seinen ausgestreckten Arm sinken und sah sie einfach nur an.  
  
I'm sure I could face the bitter cold  
But life without you, I don't know  
  
Selena blickte abwechselnd auf den Pflock in ihrer Hand und auf Endymion. Sie dachte an ihren Vater, ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, die alle gestorben waren, weil er es befohlen hatte oder nicht hatte verhindern können. Aber sie dachte auch an die vielen schönen Wochen, die sie mit ihm gehabt hatte. All der Spaß, die ernsten und leichten Gespräche, seine rührende Pflege, als die Werwölfe sie verletzt hatten und auch seine Hilfe, wannimmer sie sie gebraucht hatte. In vielen entscheidenden Momenten war er nicht da gewesen, aber in vielen anderen war er es.  
Er liebte sie, wollte mit ihr leben oder von ihrer Hand sterben. Liebte sie ihn? Selena war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt noch wußte, was für ein Gefühl Liebe überhaupt war. Aber sie wußte, daß sie sich in Endymions Gegenwart anders fühlte als sonst. Leichter, fröhlicher und sicherer.  
Vielleicht...nein, wahrscheinlich war das Liebe.  
Wieder wanderte ihr Blick von ihrem Pflock auf sein Gesicht. Er stand noch immer reglos da und sah sie an. Es war ganz allein ihre Entscheidung. Die gerade erst versiegten Tränen stiegen ihr wieder in die Augen und sie senkte traurig den Blick.  
"Ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch." Sagte sie leise. "Aber es hat keinen Sinn. Ich kann dir nie im Leben verzeihen. Ich will, aber ich kann nicht." Eine einzelne Träne rollte über ihre Wange und tropfte auf den Boden. Noch bevor die Träne den Asphalt berührte, stieß Selena zu.  
  
I don't know  
I don't know  
  
(Céline Dion - I Don't Know)  
  
Endymion zog den Pflock selber wieder aus seiner Brust heraus und blickte ihn einen Moment lang mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Dann sackte er langsam in die Knie, bis er schließlich auf der Straße saß. Selena kauerte sich neben ihm auf die Straße und weinte bittere Tränen. Sie hatte ihm verzeihen wollen, sie hatte es wirklich gewollt. Sie hatte mit ihm zusammen ein neues Leben beginnen wollen, auch wenn es für sie bedeutet, vom Jäger zum Gejagten zu werden. Aber auch, wenn sie all das gewollt hatte, sie konnte einfach nicht. Ihr Kopf wollte nicht zulassen, was ihr Herz wollte.  
"Endymion..." sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Er sah sie mit vor Schmerz flackernden Augen an und lächelte.  
"Ist schon gut, Selena... Es ist gut so." Seine Kräfte verließen ihn und langsam. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer als würde er sich einem langen Arbeitstag endlich in sein Bett legen, legte er sich auf die kalte Asphaltstraße. Ein lauter Donner rollte über die Stadt und erste Regentropfen fielen auf den sterbenden Vampir und die Jägerin hinunter.  
"Es tut mir leid, Endymion. So schrecklich leid."  
"Sssht, sei still, Selena. Es ist gut so, du hast das Richtige getan. - Es ist gut, endlich aus dieser Welt zu entkommen, denn ohne dich ist sie sowieso nicht lebenswert. Ich werde auf dich warten, ganz bestimmt."  
Der Regen nahm zu und eine wahre Sintflut ergoß sich über die Stadt.  
"Du darfst nur eines nie vergessen, Selena. Trotz allem, was ich getan habe, meine Gefühle für dich waren immer ehrlich. Versprich mir, daß du das nicht vergißt."  
"Versprochen." Selenas Stimme brach. Endymion lächelte, als sie ihm ihr Versprechen gegeben hatte.  
"Gut. - Ich sehe das Licht." Er lachte leise. "Nach fast tausend Jahren der Dunkelheit in meinem Herzen sehe ich endlich wieder das wahre Licht..." Selena schloß die Augen und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie, als Endymions Hand in ihrer schlaff wurde und auf den Boden glitt. Sie schaukelte vor und zurück wie ein kleines Kind und vergoß dabei die bittersten Tränen ihres ganzen Lebens. Neben ihr begann Endymions Körper zu funkeln und löste sich in einem silbernen Lichterschwarm auf, dem Horizont entgegen.  
Als die letzten Lichter am fernen Horizont verschwanden, griff Selena erneut zu ihrem Pflock.  
  
My Dream  
  
It was last night,  
when I saw the light!  
It broke through my window,  
like the sea rushes to shore;  
on silent wings!  
Something screamed.  
And I saw no choice,  
I had to follow the voice.  
It took me to a sea of ice,  
there I saw an Angel who cried.  
She was surrounded by the cold  
she had no hold,  
nobody who cared,  
about what she was scared,  
about her broken heart  
it was torn into two parts:  
fire and ice!  
So it was killing her twice.  
The fire was the hate,  
that the devil had made.  
The ice was the sadness,  
that made her helpless.  
I hold her thight,  
but then she died.  
  
- HeavensLily

E-N-D-E  


--------------------------------------------

Kurze Abschiedworte:

Freut mich, daß ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt! Jetzt noch ein kleiner Review, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht und ich bin für mehrere Tage superglücklich! ^_^

Zwei alte Sailor Moon AU Fics hab ich noch. Falls ihr sie lesen wollt, immer her mit den Forderungen ^_^

bye

SilentRose


	3. Nachwort

Da es ein Einteiler war, ich aber gerne auf die Reviews was sagen möchte (das tue ich zu gern *ggg*), ohne selbst zu reviewen, kommt hier noch so eine Art Nachwort. *gg*

Ich werd's aktualisieren, falls es noch mehr Reviews werden sollten, aber ich hab allgemein eher so das Gefühl, daß man in dieser Kategorie wohl nicht drauf hoffen sollte, ist ja kaum noch Bewegung in der deutschen Sailor Moon Szene.

**Nekokitten: **Und wenn du mir einen Review von 3 DinA 4 Seiten geschrieben hättest, wärst du mir immer noch nicht auf die Nerven gegangen *lol*. Ich freu mich drüber und les diese Dinger unheimlich gerne (und meine Reviews sind viel schlimmer als alles, was ich bisher bei FF.net gesehen hab, ich laber nämlich unendlich ^_^)  
Ich muß sagen, FF.net ist der erste Ort, an dem ich überhaupt mal auf deutsche Sailor Moon Fanfiction gestoßen bin. Daher weiß ich nur, daß es einiges an guter Fanfiction auf Englisch gibt, bei der deutschen kann ich also keine wirkliche Aussage machen (aber ich kann es mir vorstellen *g*). Freut mich aber sehr, daß ich deine Erwartungen übertroffen hab. "Yuzuki" war auch lange Zeit mein absolutes Lieblingsstück unter meinen Fanfictions.   
Ich gehöre allerdings seit 1999 nicht mehr so wirklich zu diesem Fandom, muß ich zugeben, darum wird es wohl auch keine neuen Sachen mehr geben. Was ich noch habe sind:  
"Feuerrot" - Im Prinzip der Film / das Buch "Bodyguard" nochmal neu geschrieben, ein wenig anders, ein wenig düsterer. Die Geschichte ist noch ein bißchen älter als Yuzuki und hat leider auch kein Happy End.  
"Nicht wie alle anderen" - Keine Superkräfte, kein Paralleluniversum und auch keine große Actionstory, dafür viel Gefühl und ein Happy End ;o)  
Ich werd beides demnächst hochladen, dann kannst du dir selbst ein Bild machen.

**Tinuviel: **Schön, daß du dir die Zeit genommen hast, obwohl es gar nicht dein Interessengebiet ist ^_^. Allerdings haben meine FF nie wirklich was mit Sailor Moon zu tun. Die eigentliche Geschichte hab ich nie angefaßt und weiter gesponnen, weil mir dieses Genre nicht liegt (ich bin mir der Dramatiker und Romantiker, weniger der Actionautor). Alles was ich benutzt hab, waren Personen und Namen und selbst die Charaktere hab ich teilweise so stark verändert, daß sie nicht mehr wirklich an Sailor Moon erinnern (Usagi/Serena/Bunny z.B. ist bei mir nie die fürchterliche Heulsuse, die nix hinkriegt *lol*), darum denke ich, daß du die anderen beiden Geschichte (siehe Kommentar zu Nekokitten) vermutlich auch problemfrei lesen könntest *ggg*  
Aber ich bin selbstverständlich NICHT böse, wenn du sie nicht lesen magst, ich verspreche dir einfach nur, daß sie absolut frei von "Sailor Moon", wie du sie kennst, sind und da keine Gefahr der Kontamination besteht *lach*  
Nach "des Giftmischers Herz" wird es allerdings auch nahtlos mit Harry Potter weitergehen, es wird also erstmal kein "SilentRose-Loch" entstehen ^_~  
Ich hab übrigens dein Profil gelesen und erstaunt festgestellt, daß wir, was den Musikgeschmack angeht absolut auf einer Wellenlänge laufen ... das nur am Rande, weil mich das immer wieder von neuem erstaunt und freut, wenn ich wieder jemanden finde *gggg*


End file.
